Ne jamais dire jamais
by Lavande B.P
Summary: je pari ke jamais tu ne changera & que tu ne deviendra une vraie femme jamais tu ne seras belle comment cette simple phrase a pu se retourner contre Drago surtout quand Hermione décide de tenir ce pari
1. Le début du commencement

Encore une lol enfin bref je vous laisse avec ce qui pourrait s'appeler un prologue

**Chapitre 1: Le début du commencement**

Hermione Granger était sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, face à elle Drago Malefoy casse pied de première. Comme à son habitude il lui envoyait toutes les méchancetés dont il était capable. Ron et Harry étaient déjà partis, heureusement pour lui ou pour elle, elle ne savait pas. Sinon Ron n'aurait pas put se retenir de frapper Malefoy.

« Tu t'es vue Granger ? On ne voit rien de toi à par les mains et le visage ainsi que ta touffe. Ta chemise est fermée jusqu'en haut, elle est large et informe, ta jupe c'est pareille elle t'arrive mi-mollet on ne voit même pas tes genoux. T'es un vrai sac à patates. Franchement t'es vraiment laide et je parie que jamais tu ne changeras et que tu ne deviendras une vraie femme, jamais tu ne seras belle. »

Sur ces dernières paroles qui étaient aussi sympathiques pour Hermione que la pire note qu'elle ait put avoir, Drago Malefoy partit assez fier de lui avec son légendaire sourire en coin.

« Je relève ton pari Malefoy et il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Foi d'Hermione Granger tu le regretteras. »


	2. Métamorphose réussie

Bijour,

je crois que j'ai rien de particulier à dire lol (cherche cherche...) non je pense pas mdr

en tout cas bonne lecture pensez-vous que Malefoy va sans mordre les doigts ?

kisss

reviewsss obligatoires ptdr

**Chapitre 2: Métamorphose réussie**

Durant toutes les vacances, Hermione avait un peu renoncé à ses devoirs et ses révisions pour préparer sa vengeance.

Le premier mois fut consacré à son changement vestimentaire, elle avait opté pour garde robe plus féminine, presque du jour au lendemain elle abandonna sans aucun mal ses vieilles jupes, ses grands tee-shirts et ses jeans trop larges pour des jupes lui arrivant largement au-dessus du genou, des débardeurs et des hauts moulants, et des jeans tout aussi moulant. Le premier jour où elle avait mis une jupe et un top, sa mère lui avait fait remarqué:

« Tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme. Tu as de jolies formes que tu aurais dues mettre depuis longtemps à ton avantage. »

Hermione avait sourit à cette remarque. Elle s'était regardée dans la glace et ne put que remarquer que sa mère disait vrai, elle possédait des formes assez généreuses. Le jour de l'anniversaire d'Harry au Terrier tous avaient put le changement vestimentaire de la jeune femme. Le regard d'Harry n'avait pas changé envers elle toujours aussi fraternel, pas comme celui des Weasley: Ron, Fred et George qui l'avaient beaucoup complimentée, ce qui l'avait fait rire. À son plus grand étonnement ce changement la libérait elle se sentait comme plus libre de ses mouvements peut-être le fait qu'elle n'avait plus cette image d'élève parfaite, elle se permettait donc plus de fantaisie. Elle reçut la missive de Poudlard lui annonçant sa promotion au rang de préfète en chef, elle se douta que le deuxième devait être Malefoy puisque Rogue avait dut tout faire pour, ce qui l'arrangeait énormément.

Le second mois, elle le passait à son changement physique. Elle passa ses journées chez l'esthéticienne, le coiffeur etc. qui avaient un travail de titan à faire sur la jeune femme. La touffe qui lui avait servi de cheveux avait laissé place à une chevelure soyeuse coupée en dégradé, le fait que cette touffe soit coupée avait dégagé son visage qui lui semblait beaucoup plus agréable. La coiffeuse avait fait un travail remarquable, elle lui avait dit, lui disant que jamais elle n'avait eu autant de travail pour être aussi fière du résultat. Pas étonnant puisque Hermione avait dû rester une journée entière chez le coiffeur. Le soir ses parents furent très surpris par ce changement mais ne purent qu'approuver. Quand le plus gros fut fait, elle passa chez l'esthéticienne qui eut aussi beaucoup de travail, les sourcils broussailleux devinrent fins et discret éclairant des jolies yeux noisettes, après de nombreux soins sa peau devint nette, douce, en un mot parfaite, une véritable peau de bébé. Sa chambre qui était auparavant une véritable bibliothèque se changeait en une chambre de fille, comme elle avait de plus en plus besoin de produits de beauté. Ses parents lui donnaient énormément d'argent pour la pousser à terminer ce changement comme ils étaient fiers de leur fille. La touche finale de cette métamorphose fut le maquillage, Hermione opta pour quelque chose de discret et de simple, ce qui ne la mettait que plus en valeur. Elle était en conclusion stupéfiante, même elle se trouvait belle ce qui était très rare. Le jour où elle déclara que tout était finie, elle donna rendez-vous à ses amis pour manger une glace, bien évidemment ils ne la reconnurent pas:

« Harry, Ron, Ginny. Venez là.

- Hermione ? C'est toi ? Questionna Ginny.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Tu es magnifique. Complimenta Harry sans arrière pensées.

- Oui superbe. Fit Ron la détaillant de haut en bas.

- Vous nous attendez là je reviens. »

Harry prit Ron par le bras, laissant Hermione et Ginny entre filles.

« Hermione dis moi à quoi nous vaut ce changement parce que je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas fait sans quelque chose, ne me dis pas le contraire je te connais par cœur.

- Je veux me venger Ginny. Je veux me venger de toutes ses années d'insulte…

- Tu parles de qui là ? Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- A la sortie des classes vous êtes partis très vite et je suis restée seule et Malefoy et moi nous nous sommes disputés et à la fin…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Il m'a fait une sorte de pari, involontaire bien sûr, il m'a dit qu'il pariait que je ne changerai pas et que je ne deviendrai pas une femme et que jamais je ne serai belle. Alors cette année je te jure que je vais lui montrer de quoi je suis capable. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

- Qu'est-ce qui se mange froid ? Demanda Harry en revenant.

- Un nouveau dessert que ma mère m'a fait. »

Harry acquiesça, Ginny et Hermione se lancèrent un regard complice accompagné d'un sourire.

« Au fait félicitation pour ton poste. Fit Harry.

- Merci.

- Qui est l'autre préfet ? Questionna Ginny.

- Je suppose que ça va être Malefoy.

- S'il te fait du mal tu me le dis je te jure qu'il regrettera…

- T'inquiète pas pour moi Harry il va morfler, foi d'Hermione Granger.

- Dans ce cas, je préférerai pas être à sa place. Fit-il.

- Moi non plus. Fit Ron.

- Moi par contre j'aimerai bien voir ça. Sous entendit Ginny. »

Ce soir là Hermione alla dormir au Terrier, dans la chambre de Ginny comme à son habitude, elles discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit:

« Comment tu vas faire ?

- Tu verras.

- Déjà je pense qu'il va regretter ses paroles dés le premier jour. T'aurais pu me le dire j'aurais participé à ta transformation.

- Tu es magnifique Ginny ne change pas.

- Quand même, regarde même tes uniformes tu les as changés, il t'arrive presque mi cuisse et ton chemisier est correcte. Même ton pyjama a changé l'année dernière tu avais presque la même robe chambre que MacGonagall et te voilà en robe de chambre de soie pourpre avec une nuisette très courte…je suis sûre que si tu croisais Ron dans le couloir il meurt sur le champs. Dit-elle d'un seul coup.

- Respire Gin', respire.

- En tout cas je pense pas que Malefoy pourra te résister, t'as vu que cet aprèm rien que la moitié des élèves de Poudlard qu'on a croisé qui était des garçons ont pas arrêté de te mater.

- Pas besoin des autres pour le savoir, regarde tes frères.

- Justement, c'est super que ta métamorphose soit réussie, mais les Serpentards à l'école ne sont pas des enfants de cœur et certains à mon avis vont essayer de tout faire pour profiter de toi…Malefoy en fait parti et c'est le pire.

- Il ne me touchera jamais, je suis une Sang de tu sais quoi.

- Tu es avant tout une fille, et une fille canon qui va passer sous son nez tous les matins qui va prendre sa douche une pièce à coté, qui va se déshabiller une pièce à coté…je te rappelle que les préfets en chef ont des apparts à part.

- Je sais tout ça, Ginny. Je le sais. Et je sais aussi ce que je fais, je vais le chauffer juste assez pour le faire tourner en bourrique et pour lui rappeler qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.

- De toute façon je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi. Tu vas te payer la tête du gars le plus mignon de Poudlard.

- Tiens où sont passés tes conseils d'il y a quelques secondes ?

- Tu veux savoir ?

- Oui.

- A la poubelle. Je viens de me rendre compte de ce que je disais. Toutes les filles fantasmes dessus mais aucune n'a réussi à rester avec plus d'une semaine sans coucher avec, ni sans tout faire pour le garder. Tu sais Cynthia Calaway ?

- Oui, elle était en septième année l'année dernière.

- Tu te souviens elle avait toujours crié haut et fort qu'elle resterait vierge jusqu'au mariage.

- Oui, elle était jolie.

- Oui et Malefoy ne s'y est intéressé pas jusqu'à ce qu'il l'apprenne et qu'en moins d'une semaine il parvienne à sortir avec et à coucher avec, le lendemain il l'a complètement rejetée.

- Moi je ne me ferai pas avoir par son numéro et en plus il va s'en mordre les doigts.

- Je te fais confiance pour ça. Bonne nuit Mione.

- Bonne nuit Gin', surtout s'en parle pas à Harry ni à Ron sinon…

- Je ne dirai rien promis. »


	3. Une année du tonnerre

**Chapitre 3: Une année du tonnerre**

Le jour de la rentrée, monsieur Weasley, madame Weasley, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione arrivèrent plutôt puisque Hermione devait s'occuper des élèves, elle ne vit ni le temps passé ni le garçon qu'elle voulait faire enrager. Enfin dans le train, elle alla directement dans le compartiment des préfets en chef puisqu'elle devait passer tout le voyage dans le compartiment. Malgré le fait qu'Hermione ait changé de mentalité, elle était un peu stressée par la nouvelle tâche qu'elle devait accomplir. Elle souffla un bon coup puis ouvrit la porte, il n'y avait personne, elle s'assit et ouvrit un livre d'un auteur moldu. Elle entendit la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir, elle savait qui était la personne et en profita pour croiser les jambes. La personne mit un certains temps avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de décrocher un mot.

« Je crois que tu t'es trompée de compartiment, ce compartiment est réservé au préfet en chef. Fit Drago Malefoy d'une voix assurée. Tu es nouvelle c'est ça. »

Hermione ne baissa toujours pas son livre et sourit, ça commençait très bien.

« Non je ne suis pas nouvelle, non je ne me suis pas trompée.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Parce qu'une aussi jolie jeune femme que toi je m'en souviendrai. Dit-il avec un ton charmeur qui faillit faire rire Hermione. »

Elle décida de baisser son livre, lever les yeux, elle croisa le regard de Malefoy haussa les sourcils et tourna un peu la tête.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? On ne reconnaît même pas son ennemie de toujours la fouine ?

- Granger ?! S'exclama-t-il son visage était redevenu froid et méprisant bien que surpris.

- Mon nom t'écorcherait la bouche au moins ? Au point de le cracher ? Pourtant il y a quelques secondes je crois que tu me draguais.

- Tu te trompes. »

Il était étonnement calme, mais Hermione ne se laissa pas déstabilisée, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la banquette opposée, elle prit soin de croiser les jambes de l'autre coté pour voir sa réaction: il déglutit avec difficulté.

« Te ferais-je de l'effet Malefoy ?

- Vous êtes là parfait, nous allons pouvoir commencer. »

Le professeur MacGonagall venait d'entrer comme un ouragan dans le compartiment, Hermione sourit, elle le savait et le fait que Malefoy ne puisse répondre l'arrangeait, elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec. MacGonagall fit un discours durant plus d'une heure et finit par dire:

« Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite que grâce à votre promotion vous rapprocherez les deux maisons que vous représentez et j'espère que vous le ferez. Au revoir.

- Au revoir…

- Pour ta gouverne Granger tu ne me fais pas d'effet.

- Ah oui alors remonte ton regard car mes yeux ne se trouvent ni sur mes jambes ni dans mon décolleté. »

Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte du compartiment, qu'il referma, elle se tourna pour se mettre face à lui:

« Serais-tu de mauvaise humeur ?

- Je crois que pour ça tu as le palme. Dégage je veux sortir.

- Non tu ne sortiras pas. Tu vas répondre à mes questions. Pourquoi ce changement ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas avec ta mémoire de fouine.

- Et de quoi devrais-je me rappeler ?

- Du pari que tu m'as fait ?

- … »

Elle le repoussa et se fut à son tour d'être collé contre la fenêtre du compartiment, bizarrement il n'opposa pas de résistance. Il fronça les sourcils pour montrer qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Je vais éclairer ta lanterne. Les dernière paroles que tu m'as dites avant de partir…T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Je vais te dire ce que tu as dit, tu as fait un pari, tu as dit que je ne changerai pas, que je ne deviendrai pas une femme et que jamais je ne serai belle. J'ai relevé ton défi, et j'ai gagné, parce qu'en une phrase tu as dit tout ce que je voulais entendre. »

Hermione partit de la pièce:

« Je vais faire une ronde. »

Cette année promettait d'être du tonnerre et elle était décidée à en profiter. Elle fit ce qu'elle dit, ne rencontrant pas de problème, elle dut retourner à son compartiment. Elle y trouva Drago entrain de lire et en profita pour en faire de même. Personne ne parla durant le voyage, sauf quand elle demanda au Serpentard de sortir pour qu'elle puisse se changer, il ne fit aucun commentaire, elle en fit de même quand ce fut son tour. Puis chacun de leur coté, ils allèrent d'un bout à l'autre du train pour prévenir de l'arrivée prochaine du train en gare. Hermione fit sa partie, puis en rebroussant chemin, elle découvrit une scène qui la fit hurler de rire intérieurement: le grand Drago Malefoy essayait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de Parkinson.

« Comme c'est mignon. A quand le mariage ? Se moqua Hermione.

- Passe ton chemin, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire ? Cracha Pansy.

- Si à une face de Bulldog.

- Tu vas me le payer…Granger ?! Oh mais regardez qui c'est, c'est notre chère Sang de Bourbe, mais c'est qu'elle a changé la Granger, c'est qu'elle est presque devenue attirante.

- A défaut d'y être presque j'y suis un peu au contraire de toi. »

Les garçons qui étaient autour du trio regardaient la scène avec un sourire conquérant, à la réplique d'Hermione certains sifflèrent. Malefoy, lui, avait son habituel sourire en coin, adossé contre le mur, il lança un regard de défi à Hermione:

« Et en plus au lieu de devoir faire supporter l'horreur de vos préliminaires à tout le monde vous pourriez avoir la bonté de vous trouvez un coin tranquille. Quoi que ça devrait être interdit un bulldog et une fouine quel mélange !

- Tu vas me le payer.

- Attention tout comme ton chéri je suis préfète en chef et je peux retirer des points comme bon me semble et je ne me gênerai pas, je peux aussi faire pleuvoir les heures de colle. Me cherche pas Parkinson parce que tu ne m'as encore jamais vu en colère alors fais attention. »

Elle traversa le couloir sans s'arrêter, devant la porte de son compartiment:

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Fit-elle ne se retournant pour se retrouver face à Malefoy.

- Juste te féliciter.

- Ah oui et de quoi ?

- D'avoir réussi à avoir fermé le clapet de ce bulldog.

- Vas la rejoindre ça me fera des vacances.

- J'ai pas envie.

- Ca aurait été étonnant. »

Il l'attrapa par les hanches, la tourna vers lui et l'embrassa, tant qu'Hermione comprenne ce qu'il se passait, le Serpentard appuyait déjà ses lèvres contre celles les siennes.

« Ca va pas la tête ? Cria Hermione en claquant la porte au nez du Serpentard. »

Il l'ouvrit avec violence lui aussi:

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Ce qu'il me prend, je vais te dire, il y a à peine deux mois tu me traitais de tous les noms, me disant que j'étais laide et que jamais je ne pourrais devenir une femme et aujourd'hui tu me dragues et tu me sautes dessus.

- Tout change.

- Ouais bah pas comme ça. Tu es peut-être considéré comme LE gars le plus mignon de Poudlard et le coup du siècle mais je ne suis pas de ces filles qui gloussent sur ton passage donc tu te comportes pas avec moi comme avec elle c'est clair ? Je te jure que si tu refais ça je te gifle. »

Le train entra en gare et Hermione en profita pour quitter le Serpentard qui était surpris par les propos de la jeune femme. Comment pouvait-il être aussi…aussi…comment pouvait-il être aussi Malefoy ? Il prenait les filles pour de la marchandise. Finalement peut-être que la petite Hermione n'était pas tout a fait parti. Elle fendit la foule pour organiser le départ pour Poudlard tout en réfléchissant à la manière de se venger, elle prit l'une des dernières en compagnie de deuxièmes année. Un sourire discret se dessina sur ses lèvres elle venait de trouver la parfaite petite vengeance.

-------------------------------------

C'est tout pour l'instant désolée ;-) mais si vous voulez la suite vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire

bsx


	4. Changement d'opinion

J'ai lu ta review aujourd'hui et comme c'est ton anniv bah j'avance un peu et je poste la suite aujourd'hui lol vous pouvez me dire vos anniv's et moi je ferai mon possible pour vous mettre une suite...comme un cadeau...en tout cas bon anniv' denna je sais pas quel age tu as

lol la suite de serpentard et Gryffondor sera pour le 4 pour un autre anniv' mdr

merci pour les reviews

bsx

**Lavande**

**Chapitre 4: Changement d'opinion**

Hermione fut stupéfaite à la découverte de ses appartements…de leurs appartements, c'était une tour: au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait une salle commune richement décorée et très grande, surtout pour deux personnes avec sur un mur des livres de toutes sortes, au fond se trouvait un escalier qui menait au deuxième étage où deux portes étaient cote à cote, la première était à l'effigie de Serpentard, à la seconde c'était le blason des Gryffondors et en face des deux portes ça devait être celle de la salle de bain. Elle pénétra dans ce qui ressemblait à sa chambre et découvrit une magnifique chambre style napoléonien, cette chambre était comme elle l'avait toujours rêvée, spacieuse, chaleureuse bref merveilleuse, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit laissant place à un balcon quasiment face à celui du Serpentard tout en ayant une vue imprenable sur le lac. Elle se dit qu'elle devra faire attention à ne pas se déshabiller devant sa fenêtre car sinon Malefoy pourrait tout voir, elle sourit à cette pensée:

« Tiens Granger tu essayes déjà de voir comment je suis nu.

- La ferme Malefoy. »

Malefoy était accoudé au balcon et avait son sourire en coin. A ce moment là Hermione aurait voulu le gifler, heureusement pour lui qu'une centaine de mètre les séparait.

« Je te propose une chose.

- Dis toujours je verrai après.

- Nous allons devoir cohabiter pendant une année, nous n'allons pas nous entretuer.

- Disons que tu mourras avant moi. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, soupira puis reposa son regard gris bleu sur Hermione.

« Garde ton humour il est déplorable.

- Au moins on a un point commun quoi que le tien est bien pire.

- Je ferai comme si tu n'avais rien dit.

- Et moi comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

- Je te propose une trêve.

- De quel genre ?

- Plus d'insulte, on s'appelle par nos prénoms et on essaye d'être agréable l'un envers l'autre.

- Bien. Je te propose quelques règles pour ne pas nous tuer. Interdiction d'amener petit ami, petite copine même si c'est sérieux.

- Serais-tu jalouse ?

- Non, juste que ce sont aussi mes appartements et j'ai pas envie de retrouver des sous vêtements de tes…conquêtes. Donc personne n'a le droit de pénétrer ici, personne ne devra connaître le mot de passe à par nous deux.

- Ok donc pas de Potter ni de Weasley.

- Pas de Zabini, Parkinson etc.

- Pour Parkinson ça peut que me convenir.

- C'est pas ça peut mais ça me convient, Malefoy.

- Drago.

- Quoi ?

- On a dit qu'on s'appelé par nos prénoms.

- Je te laisse Dra-go je dois finir d'installer mes affaires et me coucher.

- Je crois que finalement je vais rester un peu plus longtemps sur le balcon.

- Au fait comment on fait pour la salle de bain ? Parce que je te jure que s'il te prend l'idée d'essayer de me voir nue je te jure que tu te souviendras toute ta vie de ce que je te ferai subir.

- Je la prends avant 7h et je te la laisse jusqu'à 8h, et le soir bah on verra.

- Bien.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

- Bonne nuit Drago. »

Hermione ne voulant pas passer sa vie à ranger ses affaires, les ensorcela et prit tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour se laver. Ce qui lui fit un bien fou, tout comme de se coucher dans une chambre pareille. Le lendemain, elle se leva à l'heure comme à son habitude, après une bonne douche,

elle fut prête à 7h20, en descendant, elle vit assis dans un fauteuil le préfet en chef.

« Salut Gran…Hermione.

- Salut.

- Bien dormis ?

- Oui…et toi ?

- Très bien. »

C'était presque surnaturel de voir cette scène: Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy avaient une conversation civilisée. C'était bien la première fois.

« Tu es debout depuis quelle heure ?

- 6h.

- T'es pas un peu fou ?

- J'ai l'habitude. Répondit-il. »

Elle décela dans sa voix un ton légèrement charmeur.

« Tu peux pas t'en empêcher.

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir ce ton charmeur.

- Ce n'est pas intentionnel.

- Mon œil, tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer comme hier.

- Ca t'a déplu ?

- Drago, ne commence pas, j'ai pas envie de te tuer dès le premier jour parce que sinon j'aurais ton fan club sur le dos.

- Et sans oublier mon fantôme.

- J'y vais avant que tu ne continues à sortir des âneries.

- Non non non. Tu dois déjeuner avec moi.

- Quoi ?

- Tiens.

- Chers préfets en chef, je vous demanderai et cela pendant toute l'année de prendre votre petit déjeuner (7h20) ensemble ainsi que votre dîner (19h) dans les appartements qui vous ont été attribués. Avec mes salutations, le directeur…je suis maudite…

- Je n'ai rien entendu. Et d'abord te plains pas ça aurait put être pire.

- Tu me diras comment ? Je suis coincée avec toi toute l'année et en plus je dois passer le plus clair de mon temps avec toi.

- Tu veux déjeuner ?

- Tu m'énerves.

- J'ai rien fait.

- Arrête un peu tu fais comme si tu n'entendais rien.

- T'arrête pas de te plaindre, moi je me plains pas et je crois que je suis pas plus gâté que toi.

- Ah oui ? Qui a essayé de m'embrasser hier ? Dis pas que ça te gêne. Cria-t-elle. Et arrête avec ce sourire en coin je vais te le faire avaler.

- Que de violence. »

Elle soupira de colère, s'assit et prit un grand verre de jus de citrouille.

« De plus je crois que tu en fais un peu trop je ne suis pas si insupportable. Je ne suis pas comme l'année dernière.

- Tu n'es pas comme l'année dernière parce que l'année dernière en reprenant tes propres mots j'étais laide et donc tu étais un crétin qui ne se contentait que des apparences. Cette année c'est différent puisque tu me désires. Fit-elle sur un ton attirant. Parce que comme tu l'as dit hier je suis belle et donc maintenant j'ai changé d'opinion sur toi.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui tu n'es plus un crétin, tu es un sombre crétin, prétentieux, obtus, égocentrique, égoïste, machiavélique, sexiste, machiste…

- Je crois que j'ai compris.

- Étonnant, ça ne te fait rien ?

- Je prends sur moi. Je vais me venger.

- Ah oui et je voudrais bien voir ça.

- Tu verras.

- Je me laisserai faire comme ça tout ne tombera pas à l'eau. J'y vais sinon je vais être en retard et comme Rogue ne considère pas les Gryffondors comme ses élèves préférés je crois qu'il faut que je sois à l'heure.

- Je vais te donner ma vengeance et comme tu l'as dit tu vas te laisser faire. »

En un rien de temps qu'il n'en fallut elle se retrouva dans les bras de Malefoy qui l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Hermione n'aurait jamais put imaginer qu'un baiser pouvait être aussi bon mais elle ne montra rien du fait qu'elle appréciait, elle ne put rien faire et laissa le blond stopper le baiser.

« Alors la vengeance ?

- J'ai connu mieux.

- Tu sais que tu mens divinement mal.

- Qui te dit que je mens ?

- La rougeur que tu as sur les joues.

- C'est sûr que toi et ton teint de cadavre, et je me suis posée la question comment les filles pouvaient te trouver si attirant avec une allure aussi morbide.

- Morbide peut-être mais riche, puissant, une réputation qui me précède sans oublier un physique avantageux…

- Qui fait de toi un parfait garçon pourri gâté qui obtient tout ce qu'il veut.

- Sinon je ne serai pas à Serpentard.

- Tu sais quoi je me demande comment je peux discuter avec toi sans te coller une baffe. Je me le demande. »

Trop énervée pour ajouter quoique ce soit, Hermione s'en alla en claquant le portrait. Elle passa une journée des plus ennuyeuses, tout ce que les professeurs lui avaient dit elle le savait. Donc elle passa sa journée à chercher un moyen de rattraper ses gaffes de la journée et de la veille. Bien que maintenant elle en ait marre de ce garçon.


	5. Cours toujours !

Bonjour tout le monde,

je sais ça fait longtemps mais comme je l'explique dans chacune des fics je révisais pour le bac et le peu de fois ou j'allais sur internet j'étais sur msn et sur un site de révision mais ne vous inquiètez pas pendant les vac si j'ai plein de reviews je vous mettrai une suite très souvent...bref je sais pas pour vous mais je pense que vous allez bien rire en lisant ce chap...on dit que les Serpentards peuvent être méchants mais là les Gryffondors peuven avoir la palme. lol

je vous laisse découvrir la suite

et je suis désolée s'il vous parait court mais bon je me rattraperai il me semble que les prochains chap sont plus longs...

Bsxx

lavande

**Chapitre 5: Cours toujours !**

Hermione se dit que connaissant Malefoy…Drago, il allait revenir à la charge et pour cause parce qu'elle savait qu'il la désirait. Donc le soir, elle enfila avant que le Serpentard n'arrive une robe assez légère pourpre. Elle s'attacha négligemment les cheveux et s'assit près de la cheminée faisant ses devoirs prenant bien garde que certains de ses atouts soient en valeurs. Il fallait qu'elle trouve ce qui attirait le plus Serpentard pour lui faire perdre ses moyens. Elle avait bientôt fini ses devoirs quand il arriva, il mit un certains temps avant de la remarquer puis elle sentit son regard brûlant. Hermione comme si rien de tout ça n'était pas voulu, elle passa sa plume sur ses lèvres comme pour réfléchir puis continua son devoir.

« T'as soif Hermione ?

- Non, mais merci quand même. »

Sans jamais lever les yeux de son devoir elle répondait à Drago comme s'il passait après, ce qu'il n'aimait pas, elle le savait:

« On peut passer à table ?

- Attends je finis mon devoir.

- Il te reste beaucoup à écrire ?

- J'en ai encore pour…cinq minutes. »

Ce ne fut que vingt minutes plus tard qu'ils purent passer à table, Hermione croisant enfin le regard gris de désir de son colocataire. Juste après elle quitta la table:

« Tu vas où ?

- Me doucher.

- Tu veux boire un thé ?

- Après. »

Hermione sourit, il allait tomber dans son piège et ça dès le premier jour c'était presque trop facile. Elle prit sa chemise de nuit ainsi que sa robe de chambre et se lava rapidement.

« Tu…veux…quoi…comme…thé…? Demanda-t-il en voyant la tenue d'Hermione.

- Comme toi.

- Menthe ?

- Ca me va. »

Elle prit soin de croiser les jambes et essayait de suivre le regard du Serpentard qui resta sur son cou. Il appréciait donc le cou. Pour se conforter sur ses hypothèses elle passa avec sensualité une main derrière sa nuque se qui fit tousser le Serpentard dans sa tasse. Elle venait de trouver ce que préférait le Serpentard, elle en était presque sûre voire totalement. Elle trouva ça étrange le connaissant elle aurait penché sur les seins, les fesses, les ventres ou les jambes mais certainement pas sur le cou et les épaules. Au moins ce sera plus facile pour elle. Mais ce qui la frappa le plus ce fut sans doute l'attention que lui portait le jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demande tout à coup Hermione.

- Rien.

- Bas les masques Drago, je sais que tu veux quelque chose.

- Peut-être.

- Je suppose que tu veux quelque chose de moi.

- Oui.

- Quoi ?

- T'avoir. »

Il arborait un sourire charmeur, Hermione esquissa quand à elle un sourire séducteur, elle se leva doucement et s'installa prés de Drago. Une jambe sous elle et un bras sur le dos du canapé. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle se rapprocha se penchant un peu vers lui et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts ses joues pales comme la mort, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire et haussant les sourcils. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, elle pouvait voir la peau parfaite de Drago et ses yeux remplis de désir:

« Tu as envie de moi ? Demanda-t-elle tout prêt de son oreille puis se reculant.

- …J…

- Je veux te l'entendre dire que tu me désires et que tu as envi de moi, et que par dessus tout tu veux coucher avec moi.

- Très bien je te désire, j'ai envie de toi, et je veux coucher avec toi. »

Hermione faillit sursauter, son assurance, il avait dit tout cela avec une assurance déconcertante et toujours avec son petit sourire. Elle s'approcha et dés qu'il voulait entamer un baiser elle se reculait, elle sentait que ça l'énervait:

« Perdrais-tu ton self control ?

- A quoi tu joues ?

- A rien.

- Je ne pense pas que l'année dernière tu aurais osé.

- Je ne pense pas que l'année dernière tu me désirais. »

Hermione fut prise par surprise, car Drago l'embrassa s'en crier gare, la main du garçon sur sa joue. Cette main glissa pou effleurer son cou et ses épaules. Elle répondit à son baiser et fit semblant de vouloir être sur lui, il commença à s'allonger, et elle se retrouva donc accroupie. Elle le sentait prendre du plaisir, elle le sentait commencer à être à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Puis quand il commença à vouloir remonter sa robe elle s'en alla:

« Tu as peut-être envie de moi, mais je n'ai pas envie de toi. »

Elle l'entendit jurer, bizarrement elle fut surprise de ne pas entendre « espèce de Sang de bourbe » parmi les jurons, c'était plus « saleté de Gryffondor, je me suis encore fait avoir » et ainsi de suite. Elle entendit des bruits de pas, puis celui de la douche. Il ne reviendrait pas tout de suite, quand elle raconta ça à Ginny, elle explosa de rire, bien entendu cette journée là elle eut le droit à un regard noir de la part de Drago le matin.


	6. Début d'une coopération

**Chapitre 6: Début d'une coopération**

Pendant une semaine ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole Hermione parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie et Drago à cause sans doute de ce que lui avait fait Hermione. Une semaine de tranquillité, où Hermione en profitait pour le narguer avec ses épaules découvertes, ou toujours entrain de se masser la nuque, ce qui était devenu pour elle une sorte de réflexe, tout comme d'aller sur le balcon tous les soirs. Elle regardait le paysage pensant de tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie, tout ce qui s'était passé et tout ce qui se passerait :

« Hermione.

- Hum ?

- Il y a tes amis dans le couloir.

- Merci. »

Elle prit sa cape et sortit de leurs appartements:

« Mione! Cette fouine n'a pas voulu qu'on rentre. Cracha Ron.

- C'est normal Ron.

- …

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il amène ses petites amies et encore moins des Serpentards donc on a dit que personne ne devait rentrer.

- C'est mieux ainsi. Fit Ginny. Venez on va se mettre dans cette salle.

- Hermione je voudrais te parler. Fit Ron rouge comme ses cheveux. »

Harry et Ginny lui sourirent et entrèrent dans la salle de classe. Hermione se doutait de ce que le rouquin voulait lui parler.

« Euh…je…jevoulaissavoirsituvoulaisêtremapetiteamie.

- Ron.

- Je m'en douter…laisse tomber oublies.

- C'est pas ça Ron tu pourrais répéter j'ai rien compris. »

Comme si c'était possible il rougit encore plus.

« Tu veux être ma petite amie ? Murmura-t-il.

- Je…euh…je veux bien.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. »

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe abandonnée, leurs doigts entrelacés.

« Félicitations. Firent Harry et Ginny qui sautèrent sur le nouveau couple. »

Hermione était contente pour Ron, mais bizarrement pas pour elle. Elle ne savait pourquoi, elle connaissait Ron depuis longtemps et elle avait toujours eu un faible pour lui jusqu'à présent. Elle avait une impression mais ne savait pas non plus pourquoi. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et vit qu'il semblait tendu. Voldemort sans doute. Et Ginny aussi. Dean peut-être.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Demanda Hermione.

- Rien. Répondit rapidement Harry.

- Rien. Dit Ginny naturellement. »

Il se passait quelque chose, elle en était à présent sûre mais un regard de la part de Ginny lui fit comprendre qu'elles en parleraient plus tard. Hermione acquiesça discrètement.

« Ca fait un bout de temps qu'on voulait que vous soyez ensemble maintenant c'est fait.

- Oui. Fit Hermione. Remarque niveau couple Dean et toi vous êtes supers mignons.

- Oui ça fait deux ans qu'on sort ensemble, c'est du sérieux pour moi. »

Ron regarda sa sœur avec surprise, mais ne dit rien. Peut-être allait il enfin accepter que sa sœur ait une vie amoureuse. Puis le moment qu'Hermione redoutait le plus arriva, le moment où ils devaient se séparer. Harry et Ginny la saluèrent puis avancèrent laissant ainsi Hermione et Ron seuls dans le couloir désert.

« Je…euh…bonne nuit. »

Il s'approcha et pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione et Gryffondor qu'il était il prit la fuite. Elle entra soupirant et jetant sa cape sur le premier fauteuil:

« Bonne soirée ?

- Lâche moi.

- Quoi tu as passé une mauvaise soirée ?

- La ferme.

- Tu sais que tu es belle quand tu t'énerves ?

- Drago tu pourrais arrêter de faire semblant d'être attentionné avec moi. Parce que je sais que tu ne fais ça que pour coucher avec moi. Et en plus ça ne te va pas du tout.

- Parce que tu crois que le prochain garçon qui te draguera ou te demandera de sortir avec n'aura pas d'arrière pensée ? Tu sais Hermione on est pas dans tes contes moldus.

- Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité.

- Mais c'est une généralité. J'oubliais que certains comme Weasley sont au stade comment on fait pour embrasser.

- Laisse le, il n'a rien avoir avec tout ça.

- Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? Ah oui le trio d'or ou quatuor avec Weasley fille. L'amitié la plus forte de Poudlard.

- Serais-tu jaloux ?

- De quoi ?

- De ce que tu ne pourras jamais avoir. »

Hermione n'aurait jamais dû dire ça car Drago bondit de son fauteuil et l'attrapa à la gorge.

« N'avance rien quand tu n'en sais rien.

- Alors fais pareil.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être le fils d'un sang pur.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être la meilleure amie de la cible du pire des mages noirs.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de subir dés son plus jeune âge la douleur d'un doloris. »

Drago ferma la bouche et les yeux, Hermione savait qu'il venait de dire une phrase de trop. Phrase qui lui fit ouvrir la bouche.

« Laisse tomber t'es trop gentille pour comprendre ça.

- Mais pas idiote.

- Tu m'énerves, j'en ai déjà trop dit.

- Reste renfermé sur toi comme ça t'en auras encore moins des amis. »

La goutte qui fit déborder le vase, il se rapprocha encore plus resserrant l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle. Elle n'avait pas peur, jamais il ne lui ferait du mal elle le savait.

« Je ne peux pas avoir d'amis tu ne comprends donc rien. Il y a des règles un protocole, tu crois vraiment que je fais ce que je veux ?

- Je croyais qu'approcher les Sangs de…les sangs impurs t'était interdit.

- Beaucoup de choses me sont interdites je les fais quand même. Des choses qui sont moins graves.

- Que va dire ce cher Lucius alors ? »

Il esquissa un sourire lâcha la gorge d'Hermione. Il se tournait pour partir et au dernier moment il embrassa sauvagement Hermione la plaquant une nouvelle fois contre le mur. Hermione répondit au baiser sans trop de mal, sans le vouloir réellement l'échange qui avait précédé l'avait excitée. Les lèvres du Serpentard renoncèrent aux siennes pour le cou et les épaules. Elle sentit les mains du Serpentard remonter le long de ses cuisses. Une alarme se mit en route dans la tête d'Hermione, elle sortait depuis peu avec Ron et donc les gémissements quittèrent sa bouche pour un:

« Non…arrête. »

Elle le repoussa et partit en courant dans sa chambre. Elle commençait bien sa relation avec Ron. Et qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de répondre au baiser de cet imbécile ? Décidément pour une miss-je-sais-tout elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de réponse à ses questions. Le lendemain matin alors que Harry et Ron la rejoignaient, il l'embrassa sous les yeux de quelques Serpentards:

« Mais c'est que la serpillière s'est trouvée une copine.

- Boucle la Parkinson. Dit Ron.

- T'as vu ça Drago ?

- Quoi ?

- Le premier baiser de Weasley et sans doute le premier de Granger. »

Drago n'eut pas de réaction apparente, Hermione était déçue.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Je m'en fous de savoir si Granger apprécie ou pas, ou si elle a des sentiments pour ce minable. »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Au plus grand malheur d'Hermione, Ron ne la quitta pas d'une semelle de toute la journée. Le soir, elle ne mangea pas préférant se coucher directement, et le matin se leva un peu trop tard pour déjeuner. Quand elle sortit, Harry l'attendait comme ils l'avaient prévu.

« Alors que me voulais-tu ?

- Tu dois bien en avoir une petite idée.

- Hermione il est à peine 7h50 je n'ai pas envie de chercher à quoi tu penses.

- Bien, pourquoi es-tu tendu depuis quelques jours ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Moi je crois que si. Crache le morceau.

- Je…je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Pourquoi ? Ça concerne Voldemort ?

- Non ça ne concerne pas Voldemort.

- Alors qui ? Ron…

- Non non…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Rien.

- Tu m'as toujours très mal menti.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Et pourquoi ? Il me semble que nous sommes toujours les meilleurs amis du monde.

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que Ron me cache alors ?

- Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire, mais je crois que ça va pas te plaire, comme je sais que tu vas tout deviner. »

Hermione n'eut la réponse que le midi aux questions qu'elle se posait. Ron mangeait tranquillement Hermione aussi, elle le vit lever la tête vers la porte puis sans prévenir l'embrasser. Elle se souvint alors que durant les deux jours il l'avait souvent embrassé à des moment aléatoires.

« Tu…tu…ne me dis pas que tu fais ça. Siffla Hermione.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Viens avec moi dehors je voudrais te parler. »

Hermione lui prit la main et le mena dans le parc désert, elle se retourna et le gifla.

« Pour qui tu me prends ? Je croyais être ton amie.

- Tu es ma petite amie.

- Tu en aimes une autre.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise.

- Je ne suis pas conne, je t'ai vu regarder cette fille avant de m'embrasser comme hier. Tu te sers de moi pour la rendre jalouse.

- …

- Avoue.

- C'est vrai.

- Je comprends pourquoi ta sœur et Harry étaient tendus avant-hier ils savaient et ils ne m'ont même pas prévenus.

- Je leur ai demandé de ne rien dire. Je suis désolé.

- Ca me fait une belle jam… »

Hermione eut tout à coup une idée.

« J'ai une idée.

- Que vas-tu me faire ?

- Tu la veux ?

- Oui.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- …Oui.

- Alors j'ai un plan tu vas m'aider je veux rendre un garçon dingue.

- Tu l'aimes tu peux…

- Je ne l'aime pas. Je veux que Malefoy regrette toutes ces années et c'est bien parti, il me drague et je le repousse.

- Je vais lui…

- Tu n'es pas en position de faire quoi que ce soit. Bref nous allons continuer de sortir ensembles, du moins tout Poudlard le croira et comme ça toi tu rendras jalouse la fille que t'aime et moi je ferai regretter à Malefoy ce qu'il a osé me…nous dire.

- Je te suis. Je suis désolé quand même de m'être servi de toi.

- C'est rien. On oublie ça.

- Amis ?

- Amis. »

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin...pour le moment lol

Eh non ce n'est pas avec Drago qu'Hermione va faire "une alliance"...j'espère que ca vous a plu...

merci pour les reviews mais vous pouvez quand même en laisser (svp)

bsxxx

lavande


	7. Le vrai Drago

hello

il me semble que j'avais été une sadique pour le chapitre précédent XD nous verrons bien ce que vous pensez de celui ci. lol je ne dirais plus rien à par que le chap est court profitez en bien lol

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 7: Le vrai Drago**

Hermione entra dans la salle commune le soir épuisé. Elle se laissa tomber avec la délicatesse d'un pachyderme dans le fauteuil et soupira.

« Alors depuis quand on m'évite ?

- Drago tu pourrais me faire une fleur ? Tu la boucles parce que je suis fatiguée d'une part des cours et d'autre part de tes répliques qui ne valent rien.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe tu t'es faite larguée par Weasley ? »

Hermione esquissa un léger sourire. Elle fixa Drago droit dans les yeux:

« Serais-tu jaloux de Ron ?

- Moi jaloux de lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a que je n'ai pas ?

- Moi.

- Mais rien ne m'empêche d'être avec toi.

- Pourquoi devrais-je le tromper ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Pourquoi avec toi ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré de première.

- Ah oui que dirait notre cher Ron si on lui disait qu'on s'est embrassés ?

- Que tu m'as embrassée.

- Il me semble que tu y as répondu à ce baiser.

- Il me semble que je t'ai repoussé.

- Sans doute mais tu as mis un certains temps avant de me repousser.

- Peut-être mais tu n'as jamais pu approfondire tant que ça le baiser. De plus si tu lui dis, je pense que tu seras accompagné par ta bande de Serpentard donc tout le monde saura que tu essayes de me sauter dessus…même ton père.

- Tu vas trop loin Granger.

- Tiens c'est plus Hermione ?

- Je vais te dire une bonne chose. Je joue avec le feu rien qu'en t'embrassant, tu ne sais pas ce que je risque en faisant ça. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être l'unique héritier d'un sang pur. Et tu peux encore moins savoir ce que c'est d'avoir un père comme celui que j'ai. Si tu crois que j'ai toujours tout eu sur un plateau d'argent. Ou encore que ma vie je l'ai toujours vu en rose. Tu te trompes lourdement.

- Pourtant ton comportement fait penser le contraire.

- Tu crois vraiment que si je le voulais je serai avec cette attitude là ?

- Alors fais tomber ton masque quand tu es ici, montre qui est le vrai Drago. Ton père n'en saura rien et en plus ça te fera du bien. Sauf si tout ce que tu dis n'est que mensonge. »

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants:

« Tu veux voir le vrai Drago ?

- Pourquoi pas. »

Avec un sourire moins froid, il s'approcha d'Hermione et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes:

« Voilà le vrai Drago.

- Je ne vois pas de grande différence. On fait un jeu ?

- Quoi comme jeu ?

- Je sais pas moi. »

Quand ils eurent enfin trouvé le jeu qu'ils leur plaisaient à tous les deux. Bien entendu le jeu dégénéra, se transformant en un strip-poker. Hermione n'avait joué que quelques fois à ce jeu, tout comme Drago. Tour à tour, elle perdit en premier ses chaussures, lui aussi plus ses chaussettes, suivit de sa chemise. Hermione perdit ses bas et sa jupe. Il perdit son pantalon, mais par malchance elle perdit son chemisier.

« Alors on continue ? Tu sais que si on continue tu as plus de chance de perdre ton boxer.

- Je sais.

- Tu tentes ?

- Oui.

- C'est…

- Draco. Minauda la voix de Parkinson.

- C'est pas vrai.

- Je dois te parler.

- Comme de par hasard. »

Elle vit Drago s'habiller très lentement lui laissant le temps de pouvoir le détailler:

« Ca va je te gêne pas ?

- Parce que je ne te gênais pas quand tu regardais mes jambes ? Quand tu me regardais.

- En tout cas j'espère que la vue te plais.

- J'ai déjà vu mieux.

- Ah oui ? Tu me diras qui.

- Harry est plus baraqué que toi. »

Drago se pencha vers la Gryffondor pour l'embrasser mais ils furent interrompus par Parkinson qui hurla le prénom du préfet en chef. Hermione termina de s'habiller et c'est elle qui ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Parkinson ? Cracha-t-elle. Il me semble que le couvre feu est passé depuis dix minutes. Dix points en mois pour Serpentard pour traîner dans les couloirs et une heure de retenue.

- Comment oses-tu ? Siffla-t-elle.

- Range ta langue de serpent. Je fais ce que je veux.

- Va chercher Drago la sang de bourbe.

- Je suis pas à tes ordres, maintenant tu retournes dans ton dortoir avant que je te retire des points pour hurler et pour m'avoir insultée, de plus ta chère fouine dort. »

Elle ferma le portrait, n'entendant plus rien elle soupira.

« Dois je te féliciter ?

- DRAGO…

- Non. »

Hermione fit chemin arrière:

« PARKINSON TU DEGAGES PARCE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE PERDRE 5O POINTS POUR NE PAS AVOIR FAIT CE QU'ON TE DIT ET POUR M'AVOIR INSULTEE PLUS UNE SEMAINE DE RETENUE AVEC HAGRID QUI A BESOIN DE QUELQU'UN POUR LES CITROUILLES. MAINTENANT DEGAGE DE LA. »

Elle claqua la porte. Elle se tourna et fit face à un Drago avec un sourire moqueur, il applaudit poliment:

« Bravo, tu viens en une soirée de retirer 60 points à Serpentard ce qui fait que les Gryffondors arrivent premiers.

- Si c'est comme ça je vais la chercher…je vais me coucher.

- Tu serais pas jalouse d'elle par hasard ?

- Pourquoi le serais-je ?

- Elle me colle toute la journée et…

- Et alors, moi si je veux je peux te voir nu, je peux coucher avec toi ou t'embrasser.

- Donc c'est ce que tu penses ?

- Tu vois j'ai dit je peux mais pas si je veux, comme tu ne m'attires pas je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai.

- C'est ce qu'on dit.

- C'est ce que je pense. »

Il s'approcha d'Hermione la coinçant entre le mur et lui.

« Je crois que tu mens. Personne jusque là ne m'a résisté.

- Il y a un début à tout.

- Ne me sous estime pas.

- Ne te sur estime pas. »

Elle le repoussa et tout en s'en allant:

« Tu es peut-être considéré comme le coup du siècle, le tombeur de Poudlard, le gars le plus chaud, le plus mignon ou tous les autres trucs. Jamais tu ne m'auras car tu resteras le gars le plus hautain, égoïste, sexiste et tous les adjectifs que je pourrais te trouver que je connais. Tu ne sais pas t'amuser sans avoir d'arrière pensée. De plus je sors avec Ron jusqu'à ce qu'on ne soit plus ensemble jamais je coucherais avec un autre gars. »

Elle laissa Drago dans la salle commune et monta dans sa chambre. Pendant un certains temps, Hermione et Ron jouaient le jeu, la jeune Gryffondor qui s'appelait Jessica Carmichaeal ne semblait toujours pas être intéressée par Ron. Ce qui déprimait le faux-couple. Hermione sentait bien que Drago n'appréciait pas le fait qu'elle et Ron soient toujours ensembles, elle s'en amusait et en profitait. En tout cas, ils ne se parlaient plus que quand c'était vraiment indispensable.


	8. Changement de plan

kikoo tout le monde

merci pour vos reviews...voici le chapitre 8 de cette merveilleuse fic...nan je déconne

avant que j'oublie je voulais vous dire que je vais pas pouvoir poster de nouvelles fics comme je l'avais dit parce que j'essaye de lire Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows...c'est pas vraiment facile et c'est long mais comme j'ai pas le courage d'attendre mdr XD...bien sûr je vous dirai rien

je crois que c'est tout lol je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre au lieu de raconter ma vie --'

bsxxx

lavande

Ps: les reviews ne me dérangent pas mdr

**Chapitre 8: Changement de plan**

Hermione soupira pour la énième fois en une minute. La situation ne bougeait pas il fallait à tout prix que la Gryffondor s'intéresse à Ron. Alors elle alla dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et y trouva Harry:

« Salut Mione.

- Salut Harry.

- Tu es bien matinale.

- Je sais j'ai un service à te demander.

- Tu sais bien que je t'ai jamais rien pu te refuser. A quel propos ?

- C'est à propos de Ron et moi.

- Vous avez décidé de tout arrêter ?

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Je ne suis pas fou, on a tout deviné avec Ginny.

- C'est pas grave. En fait j'ai un plan pour disons arranger la situation.

- Quelle situation ?

- Que Ron sorte enfin avec Jessica.

- Pourquoi t'en as marre de sortir avec ?

- Disons que ça me prend du temps et de l'énergie si on continue.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Tu peux aller chercher la carte des maraudeurs ? Moi je vais chercher Ginny.

- Ok. »

Hermione sortit Ginny du lit sans aucun mal, après lui avoir retiré sans pitié les draps et l'avoir menacé de morts toutes plus affreuses les unes que les autres.

« Bien, il faut trouver où notre petite Gryffondor se cache.

- Qui ça ?

- Ginny je sais que je viens de te réveiller mais pour qui Ron en pince ?

- Pour Jessica.

- Exact.

- Voyons voir…Fit Harry en cherchant la jeune fille. Elle est dans le parc seule.

- Magnifique, venez avec moi. »

Hermione courut jusqu'au parc tenant Ginny par la main et Harry les devançant.

« Tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu comptes faire ?

- On va faire semblant de parler de Ron et Jessica.

- Je viens de comprendre.

- On y va. »

Ils avancèrent, Hermione vit où se trouvait Jessica:

« Comment ose-t-il ?

- Quoi donc ? Et qui ?

- Ron.

- Que t'a-t-il fait ? Demanda pour la première fois Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Ce qu'il m'a fait ? Oh rien…il est juste amoureux d'une autre fille je le sais.

- Qui ça ?

- Jessica.

- La Gryffondor ?

- Oui.

- Elle est jeune pourtant. Fit Ginny.

- Pas celle-la, celle de notre année qui est arrivée l'année dernière.

- Ah oui Carmichael.

- Oui.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Harry.

- Je le vois la dévisager, en plus à chaque fois qu'il la voit il m'embrasse pour la rendre jalouse j'en suis sûre. C'est décidé je le quitte.

- Mais tu l'aimes non ? Questionna Harry. »

Cette question était un piège elle le savait:

« Pour moi c'est un des mes meilleurs amis. J'ai toujours été attiré par lui mais je viens de me rendre compte que c'était physique.

- Au fait pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ici ?

- Parce que tu crois qu'il y a beaucoup d'élève ici ? Je préfère être ici que dans les couloirs et que Malefoy lui dise.

- T'as raison.

- On va manger ?

- Oui, il doit nous attendre. »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la Gryffondor qui elle le voyait avait tout entendu. Ils allèrent dans la grande salle et là bas, ils trouvèrent Ron.

« Je me demandais où vous étiez. Mione ma chérie…

- Ron je crois que notre relation devrait cesser. Fit-elle. »

Le peu de silence pour une fois qui régnait dans la salle laissa place à un silence de plombs.

« Qu…quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu le sais. On peut toujours rester amis parce que je crois qu'au fond on a toujours été plus des amis que des amants.

- Bien sûr qu'on reste amis. Ça serait bête de casser le trio d'or parce qu'on a eu une relation de quelques semaines. »

Elle embrassa sa joue et le serra dans ses bras. Finalement les discussions reprirent:

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Tu vas voir.

- J'espère que tu as réfléchis avant de faire ça.

- Tu me connais.

- Peut-être mais c'est pas une raison.

- Laisse moi faire. »

Jessica entra à ce moment là. Hermione s'écarta de Ron et parla avec Ginny. Elle sentit Ron se raidir. Ce garçon était pire que Harry en matière de fille.

« Vas la voir.

- Jamais. »

Elle n'insista pas plus, soupira et repartit dans ses appartements pour finir ses devoirs. Elle s'installa à son bureau et travailla pendant plusieurs heures mais quelque chose la gênait. Elle se sentait observée. Elle regarda à la porte et ne vit personne. Elle secoua la tête, et reprit son travail avec une énergie débordante. Bien entendu l'impression qu'elle avait quelques minutes avant la poursuivait encore. Elle devait commencer à fatiguer. Elle se leva et croisa le regard de Drago qui était sur le balcon et ne cessait de la regarder. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il manigançait mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. Son regard était étrange, elle le soutint et c'est lui qui coupa le lien qui s'était crée entre eux. Elle se sentit parcourue de frissons qui lui remontèrent toute la colonne vertébrale. Elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc, mais avant qu'elle quitte ses appartements:

« Alors comme ça tu as plaqué Weasley.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Demanda Hermione calmement.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit ? Je vais éclairer ta lanterne à mon tour. Tu as dit que temps que tu sors avec lui tu ne coucheras pas avec moi.

- Avec aucun garçon et j'ai toujours pas envie.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'as jamais fait ?…C'est ça. Tu ne l'as jamais fait. Finit-il par comprendre.

- Peut-être et ce ne sont pas tes affaires, je ne coucherai pas avec un garçon sur un coup de tête comme toi tu le fais avec une fille.

- Ce n'est pas sur un coup de tête, mais parce que je la désire.

- C'est pareil.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je continue d'avoir une conversation aussi puérile avec toi.

- J'avais oublié que monsieur Drago Malefoy ne jouait jamais. C'est vrai nous sommes des ministres de 60 ans et nous devons supporter tout le poids du monde sur nos épaules.

- Je ne suis pas une gamine moi.

- Normal déjà du départ t'es un mec. Moi je veux que ma vie soit joyeuse pleine de rire et de joie, que je sois heureuse. Je veux la croquer à pleine dents. Toi tu vas la passer à chercher une femme qui soit ton égale pour que toute la société bourgeoise sorcière te reconnaisse comme un homme puissant, qui sait s'entourer et plein d'autre truc dans ce genre. On a pas la même conception de la vie Malefoy et même si tu avais la même tu ne te battrais pas pour avoir ce que tu veux réellement c'est ce qui fait qu'on est deux êtres totalement différents et que jamais on ne pourra s'entendre. »


	9. Amitié naissante

bijour, j'ai pas le temps de vous "parler" je suis disons pris par le temps lol donc j'ai pas relu dsl --' mais bon c'était ca ou ne pas poster

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 9: Amitié naissante ?**

Elle tourna les talons laissant Drago avec ou plutôt sans expression. Après avoir traversé Poudlard pour arriver au lac elle s'installa prés de l'étendue d'eau jetant un sort sur l'herbe humide pour ne pas être mouillée. Elle resta un certains temps assise. Pensant. Se remémorant. Le regard qu'elle avait croisé avant. Un regard si familièrement étranger. Oui. Ça avait été les magnifiques yeux bleus gris de Drago…magnifiques…il y avait un problème là. On recommence. Ça avait été les yeux bleus gris de Drago. Mieux. Pourtant le regard n'était pas froid, loin de là il était presque…protecteur. Drago Malefoy avoir un regard protecteur. Hermione prit une bonne résolution: arrêter la bière au beurre, parce que son vocabulaire qualifiant Drago Malefoy s'élargissait un peu trop à son goût. Elle devait avouer à elle même bien sûr qu'il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus gris, ça personne ne pouvait le nier sauf elle même sous la torture. Toutes fois qualifier son regard de protecteur s'approchait de la folie pure et dure. Mais après tout, les fous n'ouvrent-ils pas les voies que les sages empruntent par la suite ? Elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était.

« Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit. »

Elle sursauta, leva les yeux et vit debout près d'elle Drago Malefoy regardant le vaste lac écossais.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule. »

Il soupira.

« Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit. »

Hermione fronça des sourcils, il ne l'avait pas insulté, juste légèrement énervée. Elle ne comprenait plus rien à sa vie. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Mais si elle la posait il pourrait s'énerver facilement donc elle préféra le silence.

« Tu avais parfaitement raison. »

Bien qu'elle dut reconnaître qu'elle se sentait fière d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de Ron, Harry, Ginny, cette fierté était encore plus immense quand il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy.

« C'est vrai que je me comporte comme un adulte. Et que je me marierai avec une femme qui sera en tout point mon égale pour montrer la puissance des Malefoy.

- Personne n'est parfait. Fit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. »

Il ne sembla pas réagir ou faisait tout pour ne pas relever la plaisanterie.

« Drago je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis tout ça.

- Je suis le fils d'une des lignées les plus vieilles et les puissantes d'une famille de sang pur du monde sorcier. Je suis le dernier descendant Malefoy et Black, puisque Bellatrix Lestrange je le sais n'aura pas d'enfant. Je la connais bien pour le savoir. Les quelques personnes qui restent reposent tout sur mes épaules. À ma sortie de Poudlard je devrais reprendre les affaires familiales, me marier dans les deux années qui suivront et faire un seul héritier à cette prestigieuse famille qu'est la lignée Malefoy. Bien sûr mon épouse devra être belle, riche et de sang pur. Ma destinée est tracée depuis ma naissance comme celle de mon père avant moi. Je ne sers qu'à perpétuer la lignée et à agrandir notre fortune. Je ne peux rien faire contre ça. »

Hermione avait les yeux ronds, il venait de lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait sans la moindre méchanceté il lui avait raconté sa vie.

« Alors je te dis tout ça c'est juste pour te montrer que par moment des combats sont perdus d'avance. »

Elle le sentit s'asseoir prés d'elle, mais ne cessait de fixer le paysage.

« Même quand on est Gryffondor dans l'âme. Finit-il par dire. Tu es et de loin plus libre que moi. Si tu avais été moi tu dirais pareil.

- On a toujours le choix.

- T'es bien une Gryffondor. La vie n'est pas un conte de fée.

- Peut-être mais tu n'es pas obligé de suivre ce chemin tu peux très bien choisir une femme qui ne soit pas une sang pur.

- Et comme ça je me fais tuer.

- Un père ne tuerai jamais son fils.

- Un mangemort peut tuer son ennemi. »

Un silence s'installa, rien ne bougeait, c'en était presque effrayant surnaturel.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que je sais que tu ne le répéteras et parce que ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un qui n'est pas de mon milieu et qui ne sait pas ce que c'est.

- Merci de ta confiance alors.

- Si on devenait amis ? Dans l'enceinte de nos appartements seulement bien sûr.

- Pourquoi pas. Mais que fait-on ici alors ?

- Nous avons une réunion entre préfet en chef. »

Hermione rit. Finalement, elle n'allait peut-être plus faire morfler Drago, s'il était ainsi elle pourrait s'en faire un véritable ami.

« Dis moi, le Drago qui m'a racontée ses malheurs c'était le vrai ?

- Oui.

- Je préfère le vrai alors. Dis dans les appartements tu pourras être naturel ?

- Si tu veux.

- Je le veux. Plaisanta-t-elle. Au moins on pourra dire que tes méchancetés auront servi à quelque chose. Si je n'avais pas changé jamais nous n'aurions été là pour parler.

- Désolé pour tous les trucs blessants que j'ai pu te dire. Je ne les pensais pas vraiment, enfin miss-je-sais-tout si.

- J'ai jamais été blessée par tes insultes sauf la première fois que tu m'as dit sang de bourbe.

- Désolé.

- C'est pas grave. Alors maintenant que tu es décoincé qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Décoincé ? Je n'ai jamais été coincé.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si tu étais coincé parce que t'as pas arrêté de cacher tes sentiments.

- Non parce que coincé c'est être comme Weasley, c'est à dire une brelle pour s'y prendre avec les filles.

- Je dois avouer que Ron a beaucoup de mal avec les filles, mais ça lui donne du charme puisqu'il n'est pas sûr de lui.

- C'est sûr qu'il n'est pas sûr de lui, quand on le voyait t'embrasser et…

- Je viens d'avoir une idée.

- Quoi ?

- Drago tu pourrais me rendre un service ? »

Elle lui fit un regard suppliant auquel il ne résista pas longtemps:

« Bien bien, que veux-tu ?

- Bien sûr ça restera un secret entre nous deux.

- Oui. Soupira le préfet.

- Je veux que tu dragues Jessica Carmichael.

- La Gryffondor de septième année ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Ron en pince pour elle donc il faudrait qu'il se bouge les fesses.

- Et pourquoi je voudrais le faire ?

- Pour moi. »

Drago haussa un sourcil puis dit avec son petit sourire:

« Tu vois si on était pas ici je te jure que j'exploserai de rire.

- Bon d'accord je t'en serai reconnaissante et j'aurais une dette envers toi.

- Je vais réfléchir je te dirai ça plus tard.

- Ok.

- A toute à l'heure.

- Oui. »

Hermione resta un certains temps assise. Cette journée avait été super, elle avait enfin trouvé un moyen pour que Ron avoue ses sentiments à Jessica et elle avait noué un lien avec Drago. Elle se doutait qu'il faisait ça pour se rapprocher d'elle, mais le fait que ce soit lui qui lui ait proposé d'être amis montrait qu'il était un peu sincère. Le soir, le dîner fut drôle, jamais il ne l'avait été autant.

« J'accepte.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Que veux-tu en échange ?

- Toi.

- Mais on est amis il me semble. Qu'attends-tu de moi alors ?

- On verra plus tard. »

Il avait un sourire gourmand aux lèvres, il s'approcha d'Hermione qui se leva.

« Je crois savoir.

- Normal pour une miss-je-sais-tout.

- Tu me cherches la fouine ?

- Tu me cherches la sainte nitouche ?

- Peut-être l'albinos.

- C'est de la triche je ne m'attaque pas au physique moi, le rat de bibliothèque.

- Mais c'est que la blonde décolorée va pleurer.

- Pleurer moi ? Je crois que tu te trompes de personne ma grosse.

- Si je suis grosse, squelette, Parkinson c'est une baleine.

- Je ne suis pas un squelette ma mante religieuse.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça, puisque je suis encore vierge je ne peux pas dévorer le mâle après l'accouplement, mon lapin.

- Ce n'est pas gratifiant ma coccinelle.

- Normal mon puceron. Quoi que je pense que tu dois être indigeste.

- C'est méchant ma petite veuve noire.

- Ca veut dire que je suis dangereuse mon poussin.

- Dangereuse ? C'est la meilleure mon oisillon.

- Mais c'est qu'il sort les dents le ver de terre.

- Tu fais de l'humour ma vipère ?

- Tu m'insultes mon lionceau.

- Je te dirai pareil ma limace.

- Dis moi ma couleuvre quel animal suis-je vraiment, sérieusement, pour toi.

- Je dirai une licorne, parce que c'est un animal pur, intelligent et plaisant à regarder. Et moi ?

- Un renard, je pense. Parce qu'il est rusé, chasseur et il a un beau pelage.

- Alors comme ça j'ai un beau pelage ?

- Alors comme ça je suis plaisante à regarder ?

- Je croyais que c'était impoli de répondre par une question.

- Seulement quand c'est toi qui le fait. »

Ils avaient tous les deux un grand sourire collé aux lèvres. Elle se recula et s'assit dans un fauteuil, lui permettant ainsi d'être près de la cheminée.

« Dis Drago que voudrais-tu faire si tu n'étais pas forcé par ton père ?

- … »

Elle attendit une réponse, n'en ayant pas elle se tourna et vit Drago les yeux ronds.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Rien en fait c'est juste que c'est la première fois qu'on me pose la question. Je ne sais pas je pense que je ferai auror ou professeur.

- Professeur ?

- Oui de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Je crois que tu aurais vite eu de la concurrence.

- Pourquoi ?

- Rogue et Harry.

- Pour Rogue je le savais mais pas pour Potter. Je pensais qu'il voudrait devenir auror.

- A mon avis quand il le tuera, il aura plus envie de faire ce métier.

- Tu penses qu'il va le tuer ?

- Bien sûr. Si ton père est tué lors de la guerre que feras-tu ?

- Je vivrai librement et j'épouserai la femme que j'aimerai…Si je la trouve.

- Comment ça ?

- Aucun Malefoy ne s'est marié avec une femme qu'il aimait et donc aucun n'a jamais réellement aimé quelqu'un.

- Tu serais le précurseur d'une nouvelle lignée de Malefoy plus forte, libre de ce qu'elle veut faire, de ses opinions, de ses choix.

- N'exagérons pas.

- Ne te vexe pas, mais…as-tu jamais eu l'intention de devenir un mangemort ? Que penses-tu des idées de Voldemort ?

- Je ne me vexerai pas. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de devenir un mangemort parce que je trouve que les idées de Voldemort sont trop extrêmes, bien que je n'aime pas le monde moldu on ne peut pas les tuer tous sous prétexte qu'ils sont ce qu'ils sont. De plus je n'apprécie pas qu'on me donne des ordres, alors un fou…

- Qui n'est pas un sang pur. Murmura Hermione sans réfléchir.

- QUOI ?

- Oups.

- Tu peux répéter ?

- Tu ne le diras à personne ? Normalement personne à par Harry, Ron, Dumbledore et moi n'est au courant.

- Promis.

- Voldemort a bien comme ascendant Salazar Serpentard mais son père n'était qu'un simple moldu.

- Tu veux dire que des sang-purs qui ne peuvent supporter des sang-mêlés sont dirigés par l'un d'eux.

- Eh oui.

- Pourquoi tu me l'as dit ?

- Je te fais confiance sinon j'aurais inventé un mensonge.

- Dans ce cas merci de me faire confiance. »

Il fit un sourire sincère qui la fit rougir.

« Depuis quand je te fais rougir ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- C'est juste que je te préfère avec ce sourire.

- Tu veux dire que je suis plus séduisant avec.

- Peut-être.

- Je prends ça pour un oui. »

Hermione eut une idée pour le mettre à son tour mal à l'aise.

« Je reviens, j'ai chaud je vais enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable.

- Fais comme chez toi.

- Je suis chez moi. »

Elle choisit rapidement un jean et un pull avec un col danseur, attacha ses cheveux et redescendit.

« Ca va mieux. »

Elle remarqua que le préfet s'était lui aussi mis à l'aise, retirant sa cravate et ouvrant un peu sa chemise, la position qu'il avait le rendait incroyablement sexy de plus ses cheveux tombaient sur ses yeux qui n'était plus froid en rajoutait une couche. Finalement Hermione commençait à avoir très chaud dans ses vêtements. D'un geste presque désinvolte il découvrit ses yeux, et lança un regard curieux à Hermione:

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Hein ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Rien juste que je pensais à un truc. »

Elle passa sa main sur son cou. Le regard de Drago dévia évidemment sur cette partie du corps d'Hermione. Elle le vit froncer des sourcils et se mordre discrètement la lèvre inférieure.

« Aurais-je trouver ton point faible ? Demanda Hermione avec charme et séduction. Moi qui pensais que tu serais plus été pour les fesses, les seins, ou les jambes.

- Eh bien non. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as fait tout ça pendant pas mal de temps.

- Que veux-tu ? Je voulais profiter du fait que tu me désires.

- Franchement Serpentard pourrait ouvrir ses portes sans problème.

- Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre. Mais comme je suis une fille moldue je pencherai pour un compliment. Alors pourquoi cette partie du corps en particulier ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- T'as été un vampire dans une autre vie ?

- Oui. Joua-t-il. Sans aucun doute. Franchement je sais pas pourquoi cette partie du corps et pas une autre. Et toi ?

- Moi, je sais pas, les yeux.

- Tout le monde dit ça mais c'est qu'une excuse.

- Eh bien moi c'est vrai. Je suis facilement attirée par un garçon qui a des beaux yeux, des lèvres attirantes et une allure qui me donne chaud.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Weasley t'attirait alors. Son regard inexpressif, son allure de clochard.

- Drago. Gronda Hermione…Tu crois que t'es mieux toi ? Ton regard froid et méchant, et ton allure trop sûre de toi. »

Drago esquissa un sourire, puis reporta son attention sur le feu.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ?

- Rien.

- Alors tu deviens fou.

- Je pensais que depuis que je suis née il n'y a qu'une fille qui me résiste et qui ose me répliquer, ou me mettre des battons dans les roues. Toi.

- Avoue que tu détestes ça.

- En fait non.

- …

- Et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- T'es vraiment sado mon pauvre. »

Drago rit, Hermione sursauta son sourire était bien différent que celui de d'habitude. Et il en était beaucoup plus…n'ayons pas peur des mots…il en était beaucoup plus séduisant. Elle n'aurait jamais pu croire que Drago Malefoy pouvait lui être sympathique.

« Tu sais Hermione je vais être franc, j'aurais jamais pu imaginer que je puisse m'entendre avec toi et encore moins te trouver sympathique. »

Il lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi ?!

« Je pense exactement la même chose que toi. »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, Hermione remarqua l'heure, minuit était passé depuis un bout de temps. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé en sa compagnie.

« Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, demain on a une grosse journée de cours.

- Oui. Bonne nuit Hermione.

- Bonne nuit Drago. »


	10. Pourquoi pas moi

salut,

j'espère que vous allez bien en tout cas voici la suite légèrement en retard --' dsl en tout cas la suite sera pour le 24...si tout va bien lol

qu'est-ce que je peux dire sur ce chap...bah la merveilleuse amitié d'Hermione et Drago se confirme mdr et Rogue va s'en prendre plein la figure XD

pour Ron et Jessica je vous laisse voir ca tout seul...

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 10: Pourquoi pas moi ?**

« Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou est-ce que je suis devenue amie avec Drago Malefoy ? »

Cette question la hantait depuis qu'elle était réveillée.

« Salut Drago.

- Salut Hermione. Ça va ? T'as pas l'air en forme.

- Je vais bien. »

Ils s'assirent face à face et commencèrent à déjeuner.

« Alors qu'as-tu prévu pour Weasley et Carmichael. »

C'était officiel elle n'avait pas rêvé.

« Je pensais que si tu essayais de la draguer devant nous, Ron se déciderait enfin à bouger.

- Mais que vont penser les autres Serpentards ? Parce que je veux bien faire ça mais je te rappelle que je suis le Prince des Serpentards.

- Tu leur dis que t'as envie de te faire une Gryffondor. Fais gaffe à ta tête je crois qu'elle gonfle.

- Je ne plaisante pas, je suis le chef des Serpentards si tu n'as pas remarqué.

- J'ai remarqué que toi et Blaise vous n'étiez pas indifférents au charme Gryffondorien.

- Tu nous observes ?

- Disons que je cache mon jeu. Tu lui lances un pari pour pouvoir draguer Jessica tranquillement. Et de toute façon si tu es le chef ils te craignent donc ils ne vont rien faire…du moins rien par devant.

- Tu connais si bien les Serpentards ?

- Oui, pour vivre avec l'un d'entre eux.

- Je prendrai ceci pour un compliment.

- Tu peux. On y va ?

- Oui.

- Au fait que veux-tu de moi ?

- Plus tard. »

Il avait un sourire mystérieux qui fit presque rougir Hermione. Ils descendirent chacun à leur tour vers les cachots de Rogue, Hermione y retrouva Ron et Harry. Quelques secondes plus tard Drago arriva avec sa petite bande, ainsi que Jessica à l'opposé. Hermione esquissa un sourire, Ron s'était raidi en la voyant. Elle remarqua que Drago se dirigeait vers la Gryffondor:

« Tiens Carmichael.

- Que me veux tu ? »

Hermione devait avouer que Ron avait un bon goût, elle était jolie et mignonne. Par contre elle fut légèrement jalouse, mais alors très légèrement jalouse lorsque Drago se pencha vers Jessica pour lui murmurer des paroles que seule elle entendit.

« Je vais voir. »

Ron bouillonnait à coté d'Harry, devenant encore plus rouge que ses cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce t'as Weasley ? Tu essayes de faire en sorte que ton visage soit plus rouge que tes cheveux ? Demanda sarcastiquement Parkinson.

- Parkinson boucle là.

- Mais qu'il mordrait presque. Drago qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais à cette sang mêlée ?

- On sort pas ensemble que je sache donc ça te regarde pas.

- Mais Dray…

- M'appelle pas comme ça. C'est clair ?

- Entrez. »

Ils obtempérèrent. Il ne fallait jamais énerver Rogue le lundi matin, rectification, il ne fallait jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais…jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais énerver Rogue, même un lundi matin.

« J'ai fait un plan de classe. »

Il avait un sourire malsain. Hermione frissonna, elle détestait le voir sourire ainsi. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au tableau.

« Oh non. Murmura-t-elle. »

Il avait fallu que Rogue choisisse de la mettre avec cette personne en particulier. Les deux élèves se jetèrent des regards noirs qui auraient pu rivaliser avec un avada kedavra. Ce qui fit rire intérieurement Hermione.

« Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être avec toi.

- Mais le plaisir est partagé. Répondit Hermione sarcastiquement.

- Tu fais de l'humour maintenant ?

- Oui, il faut dire que toi ça t'arrive pas tous les jours.

- T'es en forme aujourd'hui.

- Plus que toi en tout cas. »

Heureusement pour notre Gryffondor que la potion devait être individuel car sinon elle l'aurait tué. Elle décida de s'amuser un peu, voulant se venger de toutes ses répliques. Et tout comme une Serpentard digne de ce nom elle rusa. Elle glissa dans un récipient une graine de feu qu'on ne devait mettre qu'à la fin. Rogue arriva au bon moment, il parlait avec son élève, critiquant Hermione ouvertement, Hermione en profita pour aller chercher un ingrédient pour sa potion. Elle entendit une explosion. Elle se tourna et vit Rogue et Parkinson couvert de haut en bas de potion rouge.

« Le cours est fini. DEGAGEZ. »

Hermione resta sérieuse tout le long du trajet qui menait des cachots jusqu'au parc, Ron et Harry pensaient sans doute qu'elle n'était pas heureuse qu'ils ratent deux heures de potion, en tout cas ils riaient de bon cœur. Elle explosa finalement de rire:

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Mione ? Demanda Harry.

- Elle délire.

- Mais non. C'est moi qui ait fait en sorte que Parkinson se prenne tout dans la figure.

- …

- Qu'as-tu fait de celle que je considère comme ma petite sœur ?

- Harry je vais bien c'est juste qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de l'heure donc je me suis vengée. »

Harry et Ron sautèrent sur elle.

« On t'adore. »

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents.

« On te connaissait pas comme ça. Fit Ron.

- Je crois que je fréquente trop Malefoy.

- Oui. Il ne te fait rien ? Demanda Ron.

- Non, t'inquiète pas pour moi. Il est sympa quand il veut.

- T'es sûre qu'on parle du même Drago Malefoy ?

- Oui Ron.

- Harry tu ne dis rien ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? C'est la vie d'Hermione, ils peuvent devenir amis et faire ce qu'ils veulent mais seulement s'il ne lui fait pas de mal.

- Merci Harry.

- Mais fais attention quand même il reste Malefoy.

- De toute façon il est intéressé par Jessica. Ron si tu ne bouges pas, il va te la prendre. Je vous laisse je dois m'avancer un peu dans mes devoirs. »

Elle partit donc non sans entendre un « elle a raison Ron tu dois bouger ton cul. » Elle courut jusqu'à ses appartements, son plan marchait mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait prévu. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit applaudir, elle remarqua que Drago était dans un fauteuil et que c'était lui qui applaudissait:

« Bravo. Je crois que je n'aurais jamais mieux fait moi même.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente. Je sais que c'est toi qui a fait ça à Rogue et Parkinson, je t'ai vu et c'est pas dur à deviner. Tu as su sans problème organiser ton temps, le sien et l'arrivée de Rogue. Elle n'aurait jamais pu faire ça toute seule.

- Dis moi tu me surveilles ou quoi ?

- C'est la seule fois où j'ai levé les yeux de mon chaudron. Je crois que si tu n'étais pas de naissance moldue Serpentard aurait été ta maison.

- C'est exactement ce que m'a dit le choixpeau.

- …

- Eh oui ! Il a voulu me mettre à Serdaigle pour mon intelligence mais mes autres qualités ne seraient pas à mon avantage, donc il a dit Serpentard mais je suis de naissance moldue. Il m'a mis à Gryffondor comme c'était dans cette maison que je pourrais m'épanouir et en plus c'était son premier choix.

- Qui l'aurait cru ? La miss je sais tout de Poudlard a failli être à Serpentard.

- Revenons à nos hiboux. Jessica ?

- Elle a accepté mon rendez vous.

- Tu lui as donné rendez-vous ?

- Oui.

- Quand ?

- Ce soir juste après manger.

- Où ?

- A la tour d'astronomie. »

Hermione commença à réfléchir, connaissant le Serpentard il allait en profiter. Il ne pouvait faire ça à la future petite copine de Ron…ou alors c'était qu'elle était jalouse ? Non elle n'était pas jalouse de cette fille. Pourquoi ce ne serait pas elle ? De toute façon Drago et elle étaient amis à présent. Non ? Si. Elle trouva donc une parade. Pour se donner un peu de temps.

« Tu n'iras pas.

- Comme ça ? Je croyais que…

- Elle ira, mais c'est Ron qui prendra ta place. Ils seront ainsi à deux, on les enfermera une heure, le temps que Ron soit obligé de lui dire.

- Il lui faudrait une année.

- Drago! Ensuite pour être sûr que personne ne viendra troubler notre plan, on fera une ronde prés de la tour.

- Ok.

- Bon tu vas me dire ce que tu attends de moi ?

- Patience ma colombe.

- Tiens tu recommences avec les surnoms d'animaux ? Mon véracrasse.

- Non, c'était juste pour rire. »

Hermione soupira intérieurement il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle faisait ça. Elle plissa les yeux, s'approcha de Drago et finalement lui passa une main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

« Touche pas à mes cheveux. »

Il lui attrapa la main.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé ton point faible.

- Très drôle.

- N'empêche ça te va bien les cheveux comme ça. Au lieu de toujours les plaquer.

- Je suis bien avec toutes les coiffures. J'aime bien aussi. Mais c'est plus pratique pour les cours de les avoir plaqués.

- Pire qu'une fille, quoi!

- Je ne te permet pas.

- Mais moi je me permet. Je vais peut-être aller dire à Ron qu'il doit aller à la tour ce soir. »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Drago de dire quoique ce soit d'autre qu'elle était déjà partie en direction de la salle commune, où elle trouva Jessica:

« Salut Hermione.

- Salut.

- Je sais qu'on ne se parle pas beaucoup, mais je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais de Ron.

- Ron.

- Je sais que vous avez rompu et…

- Écoute lui et moi on a toujours été plus amis qu'autre chose. Il est sympa, drôle, protecteur, fidèle, courageux, par contre il ne sait pas s'y prendre avec les filles.

- Merci.

- De rien. Mais dis moi tout à l'heure j'ai vu Malefoy te parler.

- Oui il m'a invité à la tour d'astronomie pour parler. Il avait l'air sympa.

- Ca dépend, il l'est parfois. Ne t'inquiète pas de toute façon il ne te fera rien. Sinon dis le moi je le tue.

- Ok. Je te laisse.

- Moi aussi, je dois rejoindre Ron et Harry. »

Donc Jessica était intéressée par Ron. Elle était tranquille. Elle alla rejoindre ses trois amis. Ils faisaient une partie de bataille explosive et Ron semblait perdre.

« Mione tu tombes bien, tu pourrais m'aider pour l'histoire de la magie ?

- Ok, vas chercher ton livre. »

Ron courut jusqu'à son dortoir.

« Écoutez moi. Jessica est intéressée par Ron.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle accepté l'invitation de Malefoy alors ?

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Harry.

- Elle vient de me le dire. C'est moi qui ait demandé à Drago de draguer un peu Jessica pour que Ron se bouge mais c'est mal barré.

- Drago ? Demanda Ginny. Pas Malefoy ?

- Plus tard, ce soir Jessica et Drago doivent se retrouver à la tour d'astronomie juste après manger, bien sûr il n'ira pas et c'est Ron qui ira. On va les enfermer dans la tour pendant une heure pour qu'il soit obligé de lui dire.

- Je veux bien mais comment Ron va se retrouver dans la tour ?

- Faut inventer un truc. Je sais pas moi. Le voilà.

- Ca y est. Tiens Mione. »

Ron arrivait comme toujours au mauvais moment. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour que Ron reparte un peu sinon tout allait tomber à l'eau.

« J'ai pas mon livre avec moi.

- C'est pas grave on peut travailler avec le mien.

- C'est pas pratique.

- Harry tu peux me prêter ton livre.

- Oui il est sur mon bureau.

- Ok. »

Ils attendirent quelques secondes pour que Ron parte sans s'apercevoir du coup monté.

« Je fais semblant de vouloir préparer un coup. Il le croira sans aucun mal.

- Ok.

- Dis nous, pourquoi Drago ? Et plus Malefoy ?

- Au début il a essayé de me draguer, donc il m'a proposé une trêve et qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms j'ai accepté ça me reposait, maintenant on est devenus amis. Il s'est confié et il est sympa quand il laisse tomber son masque et sa voix froide.

- Donc c'est toi qui a prémédité le coup. T'as demandé à Malefoy de draguer Jessica.

- Oui, je savais que si c'était LE tombeur de Poudlard, Ron allait réagir.

- Tu m'étonnes. Mais on dirait que tu as réussi à dompter Malefoy.

- Oui, on dirait. »

Ron revint quelques secondes plus tard, Harry lui chuchota ce qui devait-être leur coup monté et elle vit Ron acquiescer. Elle l'aida jusqu'à l'heure du repas, où elle dut rejoindre Drago pour manger comme tous les jours en tête à tête.

« Alors ?

- Alors mission accomplie et Jessica s'intéresse à lui aussi.

- Bien.

- Et Harry m'a chargée de te dire que si tu profitais du fait qu'on soit amis pour me faire du mal après t'auras intérêt à faire tes prières.

- Comment il le sait ?

- Je ne cache rien à mon frère.

- J'avais oublié que pour les Gryffondors l'union fait la force.

- Que veux-tu si tu regardes depuis le début ça n'a été qu'à notre avantage. »

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, puis quelqu'un frappa au tableau, Hermione se leva:

« C'est pour quoi ?

- Je voudrai voir Drago. Fit une fille qu'Hermione avait déjà aperçu.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… »

Elle se tourna légèrement pour voir Drago et fit semblant de l'appeler.

« Drago il y a une Poufsouffle qui veut te voir.

- On a rendez vous.

- Vous avez rendez vous. »

Elle le vit venir.

« Je reviens tout de suite chérie.

- Boucle là Malefoy. »

Quand elle eut claqué le tableau elle explosa de rire, il était impayable. Finalement son rire mourut du bout des lèvres.

« Pourquoi pas moi ? »

Cette phrase lui revint. Peut-être que finalement elle allait le laisser faire ? Non, elle n'était pas comme elles. Elle n'était pas ces pimbêches qui minaudaient, gloussaient, se maquillaient comme de vraies poupées. Non elle était différente et donc jamais elle ne coucherait pas avec Drago, de plus ils étaient devenus amis. C'était assez drôle, ils étaient amis depuis quoi ? Une journée et pour elle c'était comme si cela faisait des mois et des mois.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

et voila c'est fini pour le moment...j'espère que ca vous a plu en tout cas Hermione contrôle presque tout et tout le monde XD presque...

dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! je continue ? j'arrête ? lol

en tout cas je pense que je mettrai la suite pour le 24 si mon ordi ne me joue pas des tours d'ici la XD

je crois que je vous ais tout dis

bsxxx

lavande

ps: prochain chap : Enfin ! (ca vous laisse le temps d'imaginer le sujet mdr)


	11. Enfin !

salut,

bon je vais encore me faire taper...mon chapitre est court je sais mais le prochain il est plus long beaucoup plus long et il s'intutulera : Grosse bétise...à voir pour qui et pour quoi XD

merci pour les messages

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 11: Enfin !**

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps à Drago pour revenir. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu as du rouge à lèvres.

- Hein ?

- Oui. »

Elle s'approcha avec un mouchoir.

« Au moins je sais où elle t'a embrassé. Se moqua-t-elle.

- Elle va pas durer j'aime pas ça quand on me fait ça, en plus elle m'a sauté dessus. »

Hermione rit, elle leva sa main tenant le mouchoir et doucement retira les traces roses du visage du blond. Il en avait surtout autour de la bouche et dans le cou. Il lui sourit.

« Merci.

- De rien, je croyais que t'aimais ça quand on te draguait.

- En fait c'est tout le contraire mais bon…

- T'es vraiment bizarre.

- Mais non c'est juste que j'aime les traditions et que techniquement ce sont les hommes qui doivent draguer les filles.

- On y va ? Sinon on va pas arriver à mettre en route notre plan.

- Oui. »

Ils coururent jusqu'au pied de la tour et Hermione monta doucement pour voir ce qu'il y avait puis finit par dire:

« Personne.

- Normal. »

Ils se cachèrent et attendirent, ils virent passer Jessica en première, puis toujours à la traîne Ron dix minutes plus tard. Drago posa un sortilège que seul lui pouvait retirer et ils firent semblant de faire une ronde.

« Bon il ne reste plus qu'à attendre une heure pour ouvrir la porte. Fit Hermione.

- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse pendant ce temps ? »

Hermione avait une idée qui lui traversa l'esprit mais qu'elle oublia bien vite.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Drago s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu vois si on était pas amis je ferai ce que j'ai envie de te faire depuis un bout de temps. Mais tu vois même si notre amitié date de quelques jours je ne le ferai pas.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De t'embrasser. »

Hermione ne réagit pas tout de suite.

« Je tiens trop à notre amitié pour faire ça. T'es bien ma seule véritable amie.

- Si tu laissais Harry, Ron et Ginny te connaître un peu mieux tu verrais qu'ils t'apprécieraient.

- Je ne suis pas non plus suicidaire.

- Alleeeezz ! Supplia Hermione.

- Non.

- Pour moi.

- Non. »

Hermione laissa Drago en plan et commença sa ronde, elle était vexée mais pas pour la raison que vous pensez. Elle croisa un Serpentard.

« Le couvre feu est dans une demie heure retourne dans ton dortoir.

- Mais…

- Fais ce que je dis. Menaça-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda sa voix.

- Rien. Dégage toi. »

Le Serpentard déguerpit sans demander son reste. Elle continuait de marché mais finalement c'est elle qui stoppa et se retourna vers Harry.

« J'en sais rien voilà t'es content ?

- Moi je crois que c'est à cause de Malefoy.

- Hein ?! De quoi tu parles ?

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot.

- Je vais te dire vous êtes tous chiants.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

- Vous vous arrêtez à vos préjugés, vous croyez que c'est un futur mangemort et il ne voit en vous que les lèches bottes de saint Potty.

- Je sais très bien qu'il est trop intelligent pour devenir un mangemort, mais il a un sale caractère.

- Je sais et Ron aussi, ils ne s'accepteront jamais.

- Tiens en parlant de Ron on devrai peut-être aller voir où ils en sont. »

Ils retournèrent sur leurs pas et Drago se trouvait toujours au même endroit. Harry sortit de son uniforme sa cape d'invisibilité qu'Hermione n'avait pas remarqué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Potter ?

- Je viens voir où en sont mes amis.

- Ah oui ? C'est une cape d'invisibilité si je ne me trompe pas.

- Tu ne te trompes pas. Retire le sort et venez. »

Hermione se retrouva entre Harry et Drago sous la cape, elle aurait put jurer qu'elle avait senti une main sur ses fesses mais peut-être que ce n'était pas intentionnel. Ils regardèrent le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, Ron et Jessica étaient étroitement enlacés et s'embrassaient.

« Bon je crois qu'on a réussi. Fit Hermione fière d'elle.

- Oui je crois. Dit Harry.

- Enfin c'est pas trop tôt.

- Harry tu devrais retourner dans ton dortoir.

- Oui à demain Mione.

- A demain Harry. »

Harry partit sous les yeux d'Hermione qui reprit le chemin de ses appartements. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil et soupira, Ron était enfin avec Jessica.

« Bon alors tu vas me répondre ?

- Tu me parlais ?

- Oui.

- Désolée, tu pourrais répéter ?

- Où Potter a-t-il eu cette cape ?

- Son père lui a légué. Lui dit-elle assez méchamment.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Rien.

- Alors pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ? C'est pas parce que je ne veux pas être ami avec Potter ?

- Je m'en fou, si tu veux savoir je trouve que pour des ennemis vous vous entendez plutôt bien.

- Alors éclaire ma lanterne je vois pas, à moins que…

- Oui ?

- Non rien. »

Il partit dans sa chambre, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Drago Malefoy reviens là pour dire le fond de ta pensée.

- Je ne suis pas à Gryffondor donc j'ai pas le courage de te le dire.

- Je vais te tirer les vers du nez. »

Elle courut jusqu'à la chambre du Serpentard et le poussa sur son lit; elle s'accroupit sur lui pour ne pas qu'il puisse se lever:

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

- A quoi tu pensais ?

- Lâche moi.

- Non. Je veux savoir.

- Mais tu n'en sauras rien.

- Si. Je sais toujours tout et donc je serai tout ce qui se passe par la tête.

- Il faudrait t'y faire je ne te le dirai pas. »

Hermione réfléchit, il n'allait pas se laisser faire donc elle décida de changer de méthode.

« Dis toi que je le saurai un jour.

- Non.

- Si. »

Elle se releva et laissa le Serpentard. Dans sa chambre elle profita de son intimité pour soupirer.


	12. Grosse bêtise

Hello,

je me suis dit que vous aviez besoin de réconfort pour le jour de la rentrée pour une partie d'entre vous alors j'ai pensé que ca serait cool une petite suite...voila donc le chapitre Grosse Bêtise, je vous avais laissé le titre en laissant le soin à votre imagination de trouver ce que ca pourrait-être en tout cas vous verrez bien

merci pour les reviews, je le dis pas assez mais je le pense tout le temps !!!!

tiens au fait qu'est-ce que vous faites cette année à part lire mes fics...je rigole genre quelle classe ou quel domaine

bonne rentrée

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 12: Grosse bêtise ?**

L'amitié de Drago et Hermione se renforça, le trio d'or était toujours soudé voire plus. Jessica et Ron étaient toujours ensembles. Il n'y avait plus d'altercation dans les couloirs, Serpentards et Gryffondors ne se battaient plus seulement des regards noirs. Les professeurs étaient fiers de ce qu'avait fait Drago et Hermione. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de rapprochement. Décembre arriva et il était le bienvenu dans l'école de sorcellerie. Le climat froid faisait que certains se réchauffaient sous la couette, mais aussi se réconfortaient à l'annonce du bal qui avait eu lieu peu avant. Les deux préfets en chef avec l'aide des autres avaient du décorer tout le château ainsi que la Grande salle pour le bal. Hermione allait au bal avec un Serdaigle, tandis que Drago lui y allait avec la fille la plus belle de l'école. Ca n'étonna personne. Le soir du bal, ils se préparèrent chacun de leur coté, Hermione portait une robe noire élégante à bretelles et épousant délicatement ses formes. Elle rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient devant la Grande Salle, elle y trouva aussi son cavalier. Il était mignon, gentil, intelligent…normal pour un Serdaigle, mais il lui manquait quand même des choses pour qu'Hermione en tombe éperdument amoureuse.

« Tu es magnifique Mione. Fit Ginny dans les bras de Dean.

- Toi aussi.

- On y va ? Demanda Ron. Parce que j'ai faim moi. »

Tout le monde pouffa, il était si prévisible. Tous entèrent dans la Grande Salle:

« Chers élèves je suis heureux de vous accueillir ici. Applaudissez le travail qu'on fait les préfets…comme les autres élèves mangent dans leur salle commune le bal peut commencer tout de suite. Je vous souhaite bon appétit et une agréable soirée. Je laisse la place aux préfets en chef pour qu'ils ouvrent la danse. »

Hermione se leva et rejoignit Drago tandis que Ron essayait de remplir son ventre. Il prit sa main et posa son autre main sur sa taille, elle le laissa faire puis mit une main à sa nuque. Les premières notes de musique couvrirent enfin les murmures de la salle et la lumière était tamisée.

« Tu resplendies.

- Merci. Mais toi aussi. Dis moi ta cavalière est-elle aussi belle que moi ? Demanda-t-elle avec une moue enfantine.

- Non tu es plus belle.

- Mais il me semble que c'est elle qui est considérée comme la plus belle fille de cette école.

- Et alors regarde Thomas, Weasley n'est pas un canon et pourtant il ne regarde qu'elle.

- A la différence qu'ils sont amoureux.

- Mais je n'aime pas ma cavalière c'est juste pour montrer que je peux avoir ce qu'il y a de plus beau aux yeux des autres. Et en plus c'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus.

- Je croyais que ça te déplaisait.

- Ca me déplait mais bon le monde va ainsi et on ne peut rien y faire.

- Mon pauvre t'es bizarre.

- Je sais à force de te fréquenter c'est normal.

- Mais c'est que tu as de l'humour.

- Alors ça c'est pas toi qui me l'a donné. »

Hermione marcha malencontreusement sur le pied de Drago.

« Désolée, je n'ai pas fait exprès.

- J'aurais presque pu dire que c'était le contraire.

- Comme d'habitude tu te trompes. »

Elle se laissait valser au rythme du slow.

« T'as vu ça il y a trois couples Serpentard Gryffondor.

- J'ai vu ça, ça va ils ont pas pris les plus moches.

- Eh je te ferai remarquer que la plupart des élèves qui sont considérés comme repoussant sont dans votre maison.

- Peut-être mais moi je compense. »

Il était incorrigible ! Elle rit et lui aussi. Enfin discrètement pour ne pas alerter tout le monde.

« Passe une bonne soirée Drago.

- Toi aussi Hermione.

- Profite bien de ta cavalière.

- A mon avis je vais attendre la fin du bal avec impatience. »

Elle le quitta pour rejoindre ses amis et son cavalier.

« Alors ? Questionna secrètement Ginny.

- Alors quoi ?

- Alors de quoi vous avez parlé ?

- De sa cavalière. Il veut s'en débarrasser.

- Pourtant c'est la plus belle de l'école.

- Oui mais je crois qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un.

- Quoi ? Lui? Amoureux?

- Ou du moins il a un faible pour une personne.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça.

- Il m'a dit que même si sa cavalière était aux yeux des autres la plus belle pour lui elle ne l'était pas c'est juste pour montrer qu'il peut tout avoir. En plus il vous a pris comme exemple.

- Hein ?

- Oui il a dit que même si t'étais pas la plus belle Dean ne regardait que toi. »

Ginny à cette phrase embrassa tendrement Dean qui ne comprit pas ce geste. Hermione sourit sa meilleure amie était vraiment drôle.

« Ron tu sais le but n'est pas de pouvoir manger le plus. »

Ginny reçut un regard noir de la part de son frère. Jessica et Hermione pouffaient de rire tandis que les autres étaient morts de rire.

« Je ne prends pas de kilo et en plus je fais du sport alors je vois pas pourquoi je m'inquièterai.

- Mais moi aussi je fais du sport…n'est-ce pas Dean et c'est pas pour ça que je mange beaucoup.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Ron en s'étouffant dans sa nourriture. »

Dean semblait aussi perdu que Ginny. Il regarda sa petite amie avec incompréhension auquel elle répondit à un clin d'œil. Elle bluffait.

« Bah oui je fais du quidditch je te rappelle que je suis dans l'équipe. »

Les rires redoublèrent Ron venait de se faire avoir par sa seule et plus jeune sœur. Ils mangèrent, dansèrent, s'amusèrent. Hermione put ainsi profiter de son cavalier qui était un vrai gentleman. Trop gentleman, peut-être, il lui manquait peut-être ce coté mauvais. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Depuis qu'elle était toute petite elle rêvait d'un garçon gentil, qui l'aime qu'ils aient plein d'enfants et qu'ils vivent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie…le vrai conte de fée moldu…maintenant que voulait-elle ? Un garçon qui l'aime c'est sûr qu'elle aime en retour, qu'il soit gentil, drôle, intelligent, beau de préférence, attentionné…mais avec un petit coté bad boy…qu'il soit imprévisible, qu'il puisse la surprendre alors qu'elle le connaissait par cœur…il devait y en avoir quoi…dix sur terre en tout donc impossible de trouver celui qu'elle aimerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Restait plus qu'à trouver un garçon qui corresponde à la première moitié ou la deuxième moitié…bref celui qui lui plairait le plus. Elle aurait bien voulu danser une fois avec Drago…

« Hermione tu veux boire du punch ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- J'arrive. »

Elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange mais quand elle voulut se lever Ginny arriva avec les verres.

« Dis moi ce beau Serdaigle que tu as comme cavalier tu l'apprécies c'est tout.

- On est amis. »

Elle avala la boisson qui avait au passage un drôle de goût…sûrement parce que cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'en avait pas bu…presque six mois pour l'anniversaire d'Harry.

« Il a un petit goût ce punch. Fit Ginny.

- Ouais.

- Remarque si on va dans ce sens là, le jus de citrouille aussi.

- Oui mais depuis sept ans on s'y habitue. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione sentit sa tête tourner…elle arrêta donc de boire son sixième verre.

« Ca va Hermione ?

- Oui.

- On dirait pas…pourtant d'habitude tu tiens l'alcool.

- Je crois que la fatigue et l'alcool ne font pas bon ménage. Dit-elle.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Demanda son cavalier.

- Non il reste dix minutes avant la fin de la soirée. »

Mais tout le monde fut prit de vertige tous étaient assis rares étaient ceux qui étaient sur la piste de danse. Avant même que le directeur se lève pour faire son annonce les élèves partirent. Hermione marchait lentement pour retourner dans ses appartements un Serpentard l'accosta ce qui la fit sursauter puisqu'elle ne voyait rien à cause de l'obscurité:

« J'ai toujours eu envie de me faire une Sang de Bourbe mais en plus quand elle est canon que demander de mieux. »

Il s'approchait d'un air prédateur, Hermione n'eut le temps de faire un mouvement qu'un garçon arriva et s'interposa entre elle et son futur agresseur.

« Dégage de là.

- Pour qui tu te prends ?

- Tu dégages.

- Non. »

Le Serpentard sortit sa baguette mais l'autre fut plus rapide et lui lança un stupéfix. Hermione soupira ses ennuis étaient finis.

« Merci.

- De rien. »

Elle reconnut Drago à ce moment là. Une douce chaleur se propagea en elle, coulant dans ses veines, lui parcourant l'échine. Elle remarqua que ses cheveux étaient à moitié décoiffé. Plus attirant que Drago Malefoy tu meurs. Comment pouvait-il faire pour être aussi…divin. Parce que divin était bien le mot c'était Narcisse, Apollon et tous les autres dieux ou personnes pouvant qualifier la beauté. Et elle, Hermione Granger avait envie de lui. Pourtant ça avait toujours été un désir refoulé qui venait de faire surface à ce moment là.

« Tu as froid ? Demanda-t-il en la voyant frissonner.

- Non…j'ai juste envie de toi. »

Elle n'avait pas dit ça quand même ? Apparemment si puisqu'il esquissa un sourire.

« Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi. »

Ils se sautèrent dessus en même temps. Leurs lèvres se rencontrant, elle sentit la langue de Drago passait sur ses lèvres comme pour lui demander de les entrouvrir ce qu'elle fit sans problème. Leurs langues furent enfin en contact. Hermione gémit à ce moment. Il avait l'art d'embrasser à la perfection. Elle avait enroulé ses bras au cou du jeune homme enfouissant ses doigts dans les cheveux blond platine. Il avait enroulé ses bras à la taille de la jeune fille la serrant contre lui le plus qu'il pouvait. Ils essayaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de ne pas rompre ce qui les unissait et qui était matérialisé par leur bouche. Quand ils durent de force et surtout à bout de souffle se séparer pour respirer, ils restèrent toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Hermione posa sa tête contre le torse de Drago, elle sentait et entendait son cœur battre à la chamade, le sien devait être dans le même état. Elle releva la tête deux secondes après puis comme si on lui soufflait et qu'elle obéissait comme un automate elle lui dit:

« Viens avec moi. »

Elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à leurs appartements en courant. Il suivait ne posant pas de question. La chaleur qu'Hermione ressentait depuis l'arrivée de Drago ne cessait d'augmenter montant en flèche c'était presque étouffant. La porte fermée, elle l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre trouvant la chambre du Serpentard trop froide. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement le baiser était passionné, brûlant. Ils ne disaient rien leurs corps, leurs désirs, leurs âmes parlaient pour eux et les dirigeaient. Hermione étouffait malgré la robe légère qu'elle portait. Elle fit glisser les bretelles et la robe glissa d'elle même, laissant comme seul vêtement sa culotte. Bizarrement Drago ne posait pas sur elle ses mains alors quand elle les trouva elle les posa sur elle. Ce qui les fit gémir à l'unisson. Drago devait se sentir lui aussi à l'étroit dans ses vêtements car il délaissa le corps de la Gryffondor pour ôter sa veste et il eut juste le temps d'ouvrir sa chemise qu'Hermione l'attirait déjà vers elle tirant sur ce bout de tissu pour s'allonger dans le lit qui verrait bientôt leur union s'accomplir. Il l'embrassa comme un fou, Hermione y répondant sans aucun mal. Elle laissait balader ses mains sur le torse de Drago la chemise les cachant un peu. Lui avec une main la caressait, effleurant son coté, ses seins, ses cuisses…Hermione intima Drago de se relever pour qu'il retire ses vêtements ainsi elle lui arracha presque sa chemise. Elle retira le dernier bout de tissu qui lui couvrait le corps. Elle était excitée à un point qu'on ne pouvait imaginer. Elle n'avait pas peur, ayant confiance en Drago. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était enfin qu'ils ne fassent qu'un. Drago voulait approfondir: elle le sentait. Elle ne le laissa pas faire. Elle sentait en plus le membre durci du jeune homme qui l'effleurait à chaque mouvement de sa part ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter son excitation. D'un simple regard ils se comprirent, Hermione écarta les jambes et Drago se mit entre elles. Il la pénétra enfin ! Hermione gémit, cette fois de douleur mais Drago lui fit oublier la douleur qu'elle ressentait en l'embrassant la caressant. Il était doux, tendre, attentionné. Puis la douleur fut remplaçait par le plaisir. Comme quoi deux choses complètements différentes pouvaient être en même temps si proche. Mais cette douleur était bienfaitrice en même temps donc cela ne dérangeait pas du tout Hermione. Bientôt leurs corps, leurs âmes, leurs désirs, leurs gémissements furent en parfaite harmonie et communion pour ne former qu'un. Drago se laissa tomber à coté d'Hermione qui s'approcha de lui pour l'enlacer ce qu'il fit en retour il avait les joues rosies par l'effort ce qui ne le rendait que plus attirant…Comme si c'était possible. Ils s'endormirent sans dire un mot épuisés…heureux. Le lendemain, Hermione sentit un poids contre elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grands et découvrit Drago Malefoy à coté d'elle. Dormant paisiblement ses yeux légèrement couverts par ses cheveux qui à cause du soleil étaient comme blancs. Tout à coup toutes les images de la veille lui revinrent. Elle s'assit ramenant ses genoux à elle pour y cacher sa tête. Elle avait honte à ce moment là, Drago et elle étaient devenus des amis et elle trouvait le moyen de coucher avec alors qu'elle avait enfouie ce désir depuis longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Murmura-t-elle pour elle même. »

Elle se leva et alla dans la douche. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle n'en savait rien, ce n'est pas que le fait que ça soit Drago qui était son premier mais c'est qu'il était son ami. Elle venait de faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit la chance voulut qu'elle le rencontre à la sortie de la salle de bain…enfin la malchance.

« Salut. Fit-elle très mais alors très légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Salut.

- Euh…tu sais pour cette nuit…Commença la Gryffondor.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Coupa Drago.

- Moi non plus. Murmura-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été ta première fois. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Je suis aussi fautive que toi. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi on a agit ainsi.

- Mais non plus je n'étais pas bourré. Je n'ai bu que quatre verre de punch.

- Moi six mais je tiens l'alcool d'habitude. »

Puis une image lui revint à la tête quand elle était dans la grande salle et les avait vu.

« Ils n'ont pas osé ? Siffla-t-elle.

- Hein ?

- Habille toi on doit aller voir le directeur mais avant je dois vérifier quelque chose. »

Elle le quitta sans rien expliquer, elle prit la direction du dortoir des Gryffondors et alla dans la chambre de Ginny. Elle n'y était pas. Elle alla donc dans le dortoir des garçons, Dean n'y était pas, tout comme Ron, Seamus, Neville, et Harry.

« Où sont-ils ? Accio carte des maraudeurs…je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Elle chercha durant quelques minutes puis trouva Ron avec Jessica dans la salle sur demande, Ginny et Dean dans une salle qu'elle ne connaissait pas…Harry était ou plutôt il n'était pas là. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'avait pas trouvé, donc elle alla voir Ginny et Dean étant les plus prés par rapport à la carte. Elle frappa:

« Ginny Dean c'est moi Hermione. »

Elle entendit un bruit sourd et des mouvements précipités jusqu'à ce que Ginny ouvre.

« Tiens Hermione que fais-tu là.

- Dis moi, il ne s'est pas passé quelque chose de bizarre hier soir ?

- …

- Je veux dire t'avais pas un désir que tu as accompli cette nuit ? »

Le visage de la rousse s'empourpra.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

- Ginny, s'il te plait, c'est très important je crois qu'une potion a été versée dans les boissons pour qu'on accomplisse nos désirs.

- Tu ne diras rien à Ron ?

- Non.

- Nous avons réalisé des désirs. T'es contente ?

- Oui.

- Tu me diras quoi.

- T'inquiète…bonne journée.

- Joyeux noël Hermione.

- Toi aussi Ginny. »

Elle courut jusqu'à la salle de Ron, frappa:

« Ron ouvre moi je sais que tu es là avec Jessica j'ai juste une question. Pas la peine de ranger je rentre pas t'as qu'à entrouvrir la porte. »

Ron arriva rouge comme une pivoine.

« Ron réponds moi sans poser de question est-ce que cette nuit tu as réalisé un désir ? C'est très important.

- …N…oui. »

Elle courut jusqu'aux cuisines où un elfe l'accueillit:

« Bonjour Miss, qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour vous ?

- Dobby est-ce qu'hier des anciens élèves seraient revenus pour te demander de mettre quelque chose dans les boissons ? »

Hermione soutira toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin puis courut jusqu'à leurs appartements.

« Viens Drago.

- Deux secondes c'est noël.

- Après. »

Elle lui prit la main et courut jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, donna le mot de passe et ils montèrent pour entrer dans le bureau du directeur.

« Bonjour jeunes gens.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Joyeux noël.

- A vous aussi.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite.

- Professeur je crois qu'hier on a mis dans les boissons une potion pour réveiller ou faire un sorte de réaliser un désir.

- Je le crois en effet.

- Je crois avoir trouvé les coupables pourrait-on avec Drago aller leur rendre une visite s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr comme vous savez transplaner je vous propose d'y aller par vos propres moyens. Pourrais-je savoir sur qui se tourne vos accusations ?

- Les jumeaux Weasley, il me semble qu'hier j'ai vu Georges à la porte de la grande salle.

- Dans ce cas.

- Au revoir. »

Ils prirent le chemin de Pré-au-Lard après avoir été cherché leurs capes.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Hier soir j'ai vu une tête rousse que j'ai identifié comme Fred ou George enfin bref je n'ai pas eu le temps de d'aller voir que Ginny est revenue avec deux verres de punch. Les boissons avaient un drôle de goût donc je suppose que les potions ont été versés dedans.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avant de m'embarquer la dedans ?

- J'ai été voir à la tour des Gryffondors pour voir si ça avait touché d'autres personnes que nous. Conclusions j'ai du aller voir Ginny qui était avec Dean et Ron avec Jessica, je n'ai pas trouvé Neville mais je pense qu'il est avec Luna, Seamus je ne sais pas mais je crois qu'il était avec Cho Chang par contre Harry n'était pas à Poudlard je ne peux pas te dire comment je le sais mais je le sais. Je m'inquiète où peut-il bien être ?

- Attends deux secondes…ils l'ont tous fait…

- Pas obligatoirement je veux dire pour Ron et Ginny c'est sûr mais pour les autres non. »

Elle poussa les portes de Poudlard et arriva dans le parc. Le temps était à vrai dire bizarre, il y avait du soleil mélangé à la neige. Le paysage était magnifique.

« Tu considères qu'on a fait une erreur ? Demanda Drago.

- J'en sais rien, on le voulait tous les deux au plus profond de nous.

- En tout cas il ne faut jamais dire jamais, la preuve tu as dit que jamais je ne pourrais m'entendre avec toi sans avoir d'arrière pensée et que jamais tu ne coucheras avec moi.

- Pour le deuxième c'est différent puisque on était sous l'influence d'une potion.

- Mais tu désirais coucher avec moi. Tout comme moi.

- Ca devait être inconscient alors.

- Sans doute.

- Je m'en veux tu sais.

- On ne pouvait pas lutter contre cette potion. »

Hermione pensa intérieurement que le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour lui était tout sauf inconscient et ça lui faisait un peu mal d'avoir dit ça.

« Oui mais tu as perdu quelque chose de précieux.

- Mais je préfère que ce soit toi qui me l'ait pris que l'autre Serpentard. Merci au fait.

- C'est rien. Moi il y a eu une émeute de fille qui on essayait de m'avoir. Je les ai enfermés dans une salle. Juste le temps de retourner dans ma chambre. »

Hermione explosa de rire.

« Toi qui n'aime pas qu'on te saute dessus t'as été servi. Prends moi la main, on va chez Ron. »

Drago lui prit la main et ils transplanèrent chez Ron. Elle frappa et on lui ouvrit:

« Bonjour Hermione. Ça va ma chérie ? Demanda madame Weasley en la serrant contre elle. Joyeux noël. Harry, Ginny et Ron ne sont pas avec toi.

- Bonjour madame Weasley, joyeux noël à vous aussi. Non ils ne sont pas avec moi ils sont occupés je crois. Mais je ne viens malheureusement pas pour raison personnelle mais professionnelle. Où sont les jumeaux ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait ? Ils ne sont pas à Poudlard et ils trouvent le moyen de se faire…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Ils sont chez eux, au dessus de leur magasin, il y a une porte juste à coté.

- Merci.

- Hermione que fait Drago Malefoy ici ?

- Il est préfet en chef avec moi. Fit-elle.

- Avant de partir mangez quelque chose j'ai fait des gâteaux. Prenez en pour les autres.

- Bien…merci ils sont délicieux.

- Merci. Fit Drago pour la première fois. C'est vrai qu'ils sont délicieux.

- Où est monsieur Weasley ?

- Il est au ministère une affaire urgente puisque c'est le ministre lui même qui l'a appelé. »

Madame Weasley semblait enchantée. Ils mangèrent quelques gâteaux puis:

« On va vous laisser au revoir.

- Au revoir Hermione…Drago. »

Ils transplanèrent jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse.

« Elle est toujours comme ça ?

- Oui.

- En tout cas c'est vrai qu'elle cuisine bien. Elle est toujours aussi mère poule ?

- Elle est pire avec Harry c'est juste que là elle n'appréciait pas que tu sois là…c'est là.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Les tuer.

- Ca t'a déplu ?

- Oui…enfin non.

- Ca t'a plu alors. »

Il souriait, content de pouvoir mettre mal à l'aise la Gryffondor, elle le savait. Elle était dans une impasse. Si elle répondait oui c'était avouer sa faiblesse pour lui si elle répondait non c'était mentir et il savait quand elle mentait.

« Si on entrait ? Demanda-t-elle en frappant à la porte.

- Réponds pas à ma question ça t'écorcherai la bouche. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura:

« Je sais que ça t'a plu. »

Un frisson l'a parcouru c'est à ce moment là que l'un des jumeaux.

« Tiens Hermione quelle bonne visite…Malefoy ?

- Bonjour Fred.

- Joyeux Noël moi c'est George. Fit-il.

- On peut entrer ?

- Avec Malefoy ?

- Oui avec Malefoy. »

Hermione s'installa près de Drago tandis que Fred et George étaient en face.

« Vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Non…merci. Nous sommes ici entant que préfets en chef de Poudlard. Vous connaissez le règlement il me semble pour l'avoir enfreint des milliers de fois. Vous devez aussi savoir que pour toute personne qui ne fait pas partie du personnel ou des élèves l'accès est interdit sans autorisation ?

- Oui nous le savons.

- Donc comment ce fait-il que j'ai vu l'un d'entre vous hier aux portes de la grande salle ?

- Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû forcer sur la bière au beurre ? Demanda Fred ou George.

- Non mais arrêtez de vous foutre de moi, je vous connais. Je sais que c'est vous qui avez mis cette potion dans les verres des élèves pour que leurs désirs se réalisent. »

Fred et George arboraient une mine trop innocente.

« Hermione c'est pas nous.

- Ah oui. VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ PAS DE MOI ET CETTE FIOLE AVEC VOS INITIALES ET LA MARQUE DE VOTRE BOUTIQUE C'EST A QUI A ROGUE ? NON MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT INCONSCIENTS ! IL Y A DES LIMITES QUAND MEME.

- Calme toi Hermione.

- Boucle là George.

- C'est moi George.

- C'est pas le moment de plaisanter. Je ne veux plus que vous mettiez les pieds à Poudlard est-ce bien clair ?

- Mais…

- C'EST CLAIR ?

- Oui.

- Bien.

- Mais c'était juste pour vous faire une petite blague.

- Petite blague qui aurait put -être grave, imaginez si un gars voulait profiter de votre sœur ? »

Ils déglutirent avec difficulté.

« Donc je ne veux plus vous voir à Poudlard sinon je vous jure que vous vous souviendrez toute votre vie de ce que je vous ferai. Viens on retourne à l'école. »


	13. Le meilleur et le pire réunis

salut,

je vous laisse tout de suite lire la suite qui prmoet d'être joyeuse et triste !!!!!

XD

bsxxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 13: Le meilleure et le pire réunis**

Hermione et Drago sortaient à peine de chez les jumeaux qu'une femme hurlait:

« HARRY POTTER A VAINCU VOUS SAVEZ QUI ? »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de transplaner pour vérifier que l'affirmation de la femme était vraie que Fred et George sortirent:

« Comme quoi notre blague a servi à quelque chose. Je te propose cher jumeau d'aller fêter ça chez notre maman chérie. »

Hermione et Drago partirent eux aussi arrivés à Poudlard Hermione courut jusqu'à l'école pour savoir quoi. Elle courut et entendit des cris de joie. C'était vrai. Son meilleur ami l'avait tué. Ils ne se parlèrent pas avant d'être arrivés, pour montrer l'indifférence qu'ils éprouvaient pour l'autre.

« Il l'a vaincu je suis libre maintenant. »

Hermione était heureuse pour lui. Il s'approcha d'elle et sans crier garde il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ça lui rappela la veille. Mais quand elle voulut l'approfondir, Drago se poussa.

« Désolé.

- C'est rien. Murmura-t-elle.

- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour je puisse faire ce que je veux.

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais tu le sais à force.

- Tout ça c'est grâce à Potter.

- Oui. Je dois aller le voir pour savoir comment il va.

- Bien. A tout à l'heure. »

Hermione quitta donc Drago, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et sanglota. Finalement, le Serpentard n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle sauf l'amitié. C'est elle qui s'est faite avoir par le blond et non lui. Elle essuya ses larmes et courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour voir Harry.

« Miss Granger puis-je savoir le but de votre visite ?

- Je voulais savoir où est Harry ?

- …Monsieur Potter…

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Dites moi ? Il est mort ? Où est-il ?

- Calmez vous. Il n'est pas mort mais combattre vous-savez-qui n'a pas été un jeu d'enfant il est à Sainte Mangouste en soin intensif pour les blessés graves.

- Il va s'en sortir ?

- Je ne sais rien de son état.

- Je veux le voir.

- Vous ne pouvez pas, dans ce service les visites sont interdites. Mais fort comme il l'est il va s'en sortir. »

Hermione repartit le pas lent, pour un noël il était bien triste.

« Ca va ?

- Harry est à Sainte Mangouste pour les blessés graves.

- T'inquiète pas il va s'en sortir vous en avez vécu des aventures, vous vous en êtes toujours sortis. »

Drago dut voir qu'Hermione commençait à avoir les yeux humides:

« Viens on va ouvrir nos cadeaux. »

Hermione sourit. Elle découvrit plein de bonbons et gâteaux de la part d'Hagrid et de madame Weasley, Ron lui offrit des livres sur la métamorphose et Ginny sur l'étude des runes, Harry lui offrit une robe pourpre avec un mot:

_Elle te plaisait sur le cintre alors sur toi elle sera encore mieux_

_Amicalement_

_Harry_

Elle ouvrit un dernier paquet et vit un collier en argent avec comme pendentif un rubis tirant vers le pourpre. Elle le mit et alla enfiler sa robe. Elle était asymétrique et lui arrivé mi-cuisse.

« T'es magnifique.

- Merci. Quand on a été à Pré au Lard dans la vitrine je l'ai vu mais j'avais pas assez d'argent pour me la payer, quand j'y suis retournée avec Harry la vendeuse m'a dit qu'il n'y en avait plus, en fait je suis sûre que c'est Harry qui me l'avait acheté. Je sais même pas s'il va pouvoir me voir dedans.

- Mais si t'inquiète pas.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as eu ?

- Oh pas grand chose, un bracelet par ma mère, une dague par Blaise, et une pensine par toi.

- Et c'est quoi ça ? »

Hermione ouvrit le carton et découvrit des sous vêtements en dentelle rose. Elle fit la grimace tout comme Drago.

« Ca c'est Parkinson qui a eu la gentillesse de m'offrir ça pour qu'elle les mette quand on se verra. Dit-il en lisant la carte. Tu permets ?

- Mais bien sûr. »

Drago attrapa le carton et le mit dans le feu. Hermione explosa de rire.

« Elle va pas arriver à les mettre.

- C'est fait exprès j'ai pas envie de finir à Sainte Mangouste avec les fous. Attends Pansy Parkinson en sous vêtements en dentelle rose, non mais j'ai pas envie de mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

- Je suis sûre que t'as déjà connu pire.

- Non je ne couche qu'avec des bombes. Affirma-t-il.

- Tu sais que c'est méchant pour les autres.

- Et alors ?

- Si tu tombes amoureux d'une fille quelconque…

- Je sais qu'elle sera belle parce que quand on aime quelqu'un c'est toujours la plus belle à nos yeux…ça t'étonne hein ?

- Oui. Je vais aller voir Ron pour savoir comment il va.

- Je comprends.

- Amuse toi bien, donc si j'ai bien compris si je croise Parkinson je lui donne le mot de passe en disant que tu l'attends sur ton lit.

- Je te jure que si tu fais ça…de toute façon si tu le fais on ira dans ta chambre. »

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux:

« Tu n'oserais pas.

- On parie ? »

Hermione laissa la question du blond sans réponse et partie voir Ron. Il était avec Jessica, Ginny et Dean dans la salle commune ainsi que les autres.

« Hermione. S'exclama Ginny et en la prenant dans ses bras. Il a réussi.

- Oui mais il est à Sainte Mangouste.

- Tu sais un combat avec Lui ne pouvait pas le laisser sans blessure. Mais tu le connais il est imbattable niveau heures à l'infirmerie. En plus il s'en sort toujours alors tout va bien se passer. Informa Ron.

- C'est vrai que notre infirmerie n'a pas réussi à le garder alors que c'est Cerbère en personne qui la garde donc un hôpital ils vont vite devoir appeler du monde en renfort pour pouvoir le garder au lieu. »

Hermione rit. Ils restèrent plusieurs heures à parler. Dumbledore avait dit à ses amis que quand Harry se réveillerait ils pourraient aller le voir. Mais les jours passaient les vacances étaient passées depuis déjà plus de deux semaines et pas de nouvelle. Hermione s'était réfugiée dans son travail, elle ne voulait pas affronter la réalité si elle perdait Harry ce serait comme si elle perdait un frère. Ses amis purent ainsi essuyer plusieurs crises de larme. Elle oublia pendant tout ce temps l'incident de noël entre Drago et elle. Elle était tranquillement assise faisant ses devoirs comme toujours lorsqu'une masse rousse s'installa prés d'elle:

« Hermione tu ne peux pas rester ainsi.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Du fait que depuis plus trois semaines tu ne sors de cette bibliothèque que lorsqu'elle ferme. On se fait du soucis pour toi.

- Je vais bien.

- Ah oui alors pourquoi hier as-tu pleuré ?

- J'étais fatiguée.

- Dans ce cas va te reposer.

- Écoute laisse moi j'ai un devoir de métamorphose à terminer.

- Le devoir est pour quand ?

- Deux semaines.

- Tu vas te tuer à la tache.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Parle au moins avec Malefoy je le vois il se fait du soucis pour toi.

- Je sais.

- Je suis sûre qu'il a des sentiments pour toi.

- Drago avoir des sentiments pour moi. Ça me fait rire.

- J'ai parlé avec lui…

- Toi Ronald Weasley parler avec Drago Malefoy tu crois quand même pas que je vais avaler ça.

- Bah va falloir. En plus je te ferai remarquer qu'Harry est mon meilleur ami je le considère aussi comme un membre à par entière de ma famille et je ne suis pas dans mon travail à tout bout de champs. Si tu veux on peut parler tous les deux.

- Je dépose mes affaires et je te suis. Finit Hermione. »

Cela fit du bien à Hermione de parler avec Ron pendant plus d'une heure en oubliant même de manger. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Harry s'est réveillé. S'exclama Ginny.

- OUAIS. »

Hermione, Ron et Ginny coururent le plus vite que leurs jambes le pouvaient bousculant élèves qui leur lançaient des jurons, professeurs qui ne disaient rien puisqu'ils devaient être au courant. Le professeur put voir débouler les trois Gryffondors dans son bureau.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous fassiez cela aussi vite miss Weasley.

- Professeur pouvons nous le voir ? Demanda Ron précipitamment.

- Oui mais il est faible donc il faudra y aller doucement.

- Bien.

- Tenez. »

Ils sautèrent sur le portoloin qui les envoya directement dans le hall de Sainte Mangouste où ils se dépêchèrent de grimper les étages. Ils virent deux aurors garder la porte dont un que Ron semblait connaître. Ils purent entrer dans la salle où un lit était placé au milieu, la pièce était blanche sauf les cheveux du Gryffondor. Ils s'approchèrent lentement et se placèrent autour du Gryffondor.

« Salut vous. Dit faiblement Harry. »

Il se bougea légèrement pour essayer de trouver ses lunettes, Ron lui posa sur le nez.

« Salut, ça va ?

- J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur.

- Un quoi ? Demandèrent Ginny et Ron.

- Une machine pour aplatir.

- Ca y est tu l'as vaincu.

- Oui débarrassé de ce fou furieux.

- Tu as fait le plus beau cadeau de noël à la population sorcière.

- Oui je sais même pas ce qui m'a pris.

- C'est à cause de Fred et George. »

Hermione leur raconta toute l'histoire, Harry souriait tandis que Ron et Ginny riait doucement pour Harry. Ginny s'endormit Ron la ramena à Poudlard tandis qu'Harry et Hermione restèrent seuls.

« Comment tu vas ?

- Bien, je n'ai pas trois fractures, des hématomes, un traumatisme crânien, et plein de blessures.

- Pas la peine de me le rappeler.

- Tu vas pouvoir vivre tranquillement maintenant.

- Pas encore, des tas de mangemorts sont encore en liberté…dis mois tu ne m'as pas dit moi c'était que Voldemort meurt mais toi, ton désir c'était quoi ?

- Je euh…je l'avais enfouie quand Drago et moi sommes devenus amis. J'ai couché avec lui, comment ais-je pus faire ça ?

- Dis moi tu n'aurais pas de sentiment pour lui ?

- Je ne sais pas de toute façon à quoi ça me servirai d'en avoir il n'en a sûrement pas pour moi…bon je vais te laisser te reposer et n'essaye pas de t'évader. Je reviendrai demain. Bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit Hermione. »


	14. Finis les ennuis

hello !

me voici pour une nouvelle suite qui j'espère vous plaira...comme d'ab XD

je mettrai des suites le 26 je pense pour les vacs mdr et merci beaucoup pour les reviews je sais je me dépêche mais techniquement je dois finir un exposé --' et donc voila

bsxxx

bonne lecture

lavande

**Chapitre 14: Finis les ennuis**

Harry avait vaincu Voldemort, il était sauf, il allait bien. Tout allait pour le mieux pour Hermione. Quand elle arriva au tableau qui cachait les appartements des préfets en chef, elle entendit des bruits de casse. Elle se posa des questions, puis commença à paniquer. Harry lui avait dit que des mangemorts étaient encore en liberté, Lucius Malefoy en faisait-il parti ? Peut-être…sans doute…sûrement. Elle prit peur. Elle donna le mot de passe sortit sa baguette. Et découvrit une scène qui lui donna la chaire de poule, Drago était à terre son père lui lançait un doloris.

« Tiens Granger. Finite incantatem.

- Hermione vas-t-en.

- Doloris. Alors depuis quand tu appelles ceux qui te sont inférieurs par leur prénom ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te tuer. »

Hermione était terrorisée par la scène. Lucius Malefoy avait une tête de dément.

« Une Gryffondor terrorisée, j'aurais décidément tout vu.

- Laisse la, c'est entre toi et moi. Dit Drago du mieux qu'il put.

- Toi, t'es à terre que pourrais-tu bien me faire ? »

Elle décida enfin d'agir quand elle vit l'homme s'apprêter à lancer un nouveau sort.

« EXPERLIARMUS ! »

Il fit un vol plané de plusieurs mètres avant d'atterrir sur la table qui s'écroula.

« Stupéfix…Drago ça va ?

- Oui.

- Sois plus convainquant la prochaine fois. Plaisanta-t-elle. »

Elle l'aida à s'asseoir, elle vit une grimace se dessiner sur son visage.

« Je crois que j'ai une côte de casser. Fit-il. »

Elle lui ouvrit la chemise et fit apparaître un bandage pour ne pas qu'elle bouge et ainsi ne perforant un poumon.

« Merci.

- De rien.

- Va chercher quelqu'un.

- Quoi mais je vais pas te…

- Écoute si j'y vais je vais mettre un temps fou, si on y va à deux il va pouvoir s'enfuir donc tu y vas seule. Dépêche toi.

- Bien. »

Hermione courait mais à peine avait-elle traverser quelques couloirs que Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient en face d'elle.

« Tiens Granger.

- Parkinson. J'aimerai bien discuter avec toi mais j'ai pas le temps. À la prochaine.

- Je ne pense pas que tu vas passer.

- Si.

- Non. »

Hermione dégaina sa baguette et en rien de temps elle mit hors d'état Crabbe et Goyle.

« Dis moi Parkinson on t'a demandé d'être ici.

- En effet. Monsieur Malefoy peut trouver les arguments pour qu'on soit de son côté.

- Comme la main de son fils.

- Oui.

- Mais même si Drago y était forcé jamais il ne t'épouserai.

- Si.

- Non.

- Il te déteste, je le sais car j'étais là quand il a brûlé tes sous vêtements roses. Tu as des goûts des plus…délicats.

- Tu mens.

- Si je mentais comment le saurais-je ?

- Tu l'as espionné.

- Non. Mais au fait si son père essaye de le tuer comment l'épouseras-tu ?

- Doloris.

- Returno. »

Parkinson fut plus rapide, le sort alla s'écraser contre le mur de pierre.

« Stupéfix.

- Experliarmus.

- Petrificus totalus.

- Globulus.

- Returno. »

Le sort fonctionna et elle se le prit de plein fouet. Du sang apparut à sa bouche, son nez, des oreilles etc. de la Serpentarde. Hermione eut presque pitié mais le fait est qu'elle ne connaissait pas le sort et c'est Parkinson qui l'avait lancé. Elle lui lança un sort de ligotage et la soigna rapidement avant d'arriver au bureau du professeur.

« Professeur Lucius Malefoy est dans le château il a attaqué Drago. »

Le directeur qui était en réunion avec presque tous les professeurs se leva et un éclair d'inquiétude passa dans ses yeux.

« J'arrive. Minerva allez avec Miss Granger. Dépêchez vous il est dangereux. Severus allez chercher votre véritasérum le plus fort. Madame Chourave allez chercher l'infirmière… »

Hermione courut certes moins vite mais quand même son professeur la suivait. Quelle ne fut sa surprise en dépassant Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle. Elles entèrent dans la salle commune essoufflées. Hermione alla tout de suite voir Drago qui essayait de rester debout. Malefoy se releva à ce moment là, la pauvre directrice ne put faire quoique ce soit qu'il lui avait déjà lancé un sort d'entrave.

« Tu vas me le payer espèce de sang de bourbe. Dolo… »

Hermione attendait la fin de l'incantation mais Dumbledore venait d'arriver et avait lancé un puissant sort à l'homme qui tomba.

« Allongez monsieur Malefoy, miss. Dit-il tandis qu'il réveillait sa collègue. »

Hermione acquiesça. Elle fit passer un bras autour de son cou et l'aida à s'allonger.

« Merci. T'en as mis du temps.

- Normal ta future fiancée et tes gardes du corps m'ont posée des problèmes. »

Il esquissa un sourire tirant à la fois vers le rire et vers la grimace.

« Bouge pas tu vas te blesser encore plus. »

Il acquiesça lentement.

« Je crois que cette fois les ennuis sont vraiment finis.

- Oui. »

Comme par instinct elle caressa la joue du Serpentard qui ne cessait de la fixer. Elle sentait qu'une question lui brûlait les lèvres:

« Tu as pu voir Potter ?

- Oui, il va bien apparemment.

- Mieux que moi ?

- On peut pas comparer.

- En tout cas je suis content que tu ailles mieux ça faisait un bout de temps que je ne t'avais pas vu sourire. »

Cela toucha Hermione qui se doutait qu'il ne voulait pas parler de cela. Pomfresh arriva pour soigner Drago tandis que Severus lui arriva plusieurs minutes plus tard avec un véritasérum au bout des doigts qu'il donna au mangemort.

« Quel est votre nom ? Demanda Dumbledore avec un regard dure.

- Lucius Adrian Malefoy.

- Êtes vous un mangemort ?

- Oui.

- L'avez-vous toujours été ?

- Oui depuis ma sortie de Poudlard.

- Bien nous allons pouvoir lui poser des questions essentielles pour vraiment en finir avec cette guerre. Où sont cachés les autres mangemorts ?

- Chez moi.

- Narcissa où est-elle ? Questionna Rogue.

- Emprisonnée dans un cachot, elle est torturée tous les jours.

- Non. S'exclama Drago.

- Ne bougez pas. Ordonna Pomfresh.

- Tous les mangemorts y sont ?

- Oui.

- Severus appelez l'ordre, les aurors et allez chez les Malefoy. »

Hermione regardait la scène, ça allait enfin cesser.

« J'ai fini monsieur Malefoy, vous devez vous reposer, ne bougez pas de trop cette nuit et demain jusque midi, demandez à miss Granger de vous aidez à vous déplacer. Et demain je viendrai vous voir à 10h.

- Je ne peux pas en sachant que ma mère est en danger.

- Fais confiance à l'ordre Drago. Fit Hermione.

- Miss Granger a raison monsieur Malefoy. Ensuite j'ai cru voir trois Serpentards dans le couloir.

- Oui ils ont agis sous l'ordre de Lucius Malefoy pour m'empêcher de vous prévenir. »

Sinistra, Hagrid et MacGonagall arrivèrent avec les trois élèves.

« Elle ment c'est elle qui nous à attaquer.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je vous aurais attaqués ? »

MacGonagall prit les baguettes des deux jeunes filles.

« Miss Parkinson c'est vous qui avez un sort d'attaque qui est en plus interdit dans l'enceinte de cette école. Je retire donc 75 points à Serpentard et vous aurez tous les trois des retenues jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Fit le professeur de métamorphose. »

Elle reçut un regard noir avant de se précipiter sur Drago.

« Draco comment tu vas mon chéri ? demanda-t-elle.

- Dégage de là je veux plus te voir.

- Mais j'ai fait ça pour nous deux.

- Il n'y a jamais eu de nous deux. »

Elle voulut l'enlacer pour lui prouver le contraire, Drago poussa un gémissement de douleur.

« Miss Parkinson poussez vous il a deux cotes de cassées. Ordonna Pomfresh en poussant la jeune fille.

- Tout ça c'est à cause de toi. Fit-elle à Hermione.

- Ah ! Et depuis quand ?

- Depuis toujours tu attires les ennuis si tu n'avais pas été là monsieur Malefoy ne serait pas venu pour forcer Drago à ne plus te voir.

- Bah voyons !

- Parkinson tu dégages au lui de dire des choses qui sont totalement fausses puisqu'il est venu pour que je quitte cette école il avait décidé de continuer les œuvres de Voldemort. Et Hermione a sans doute plus le titre d'amie que toi tu ne l'as jamais été depuis que je te connais. Elle a toujours été plus proche de moi en cinq mois que toi en huit ans. Enfonce toi ça dans ton crâne je ne serai jamais attirée par toi et je ne me marierai jamais avec toi et encore moins devoir de faire un héritier. Je préfère mourir. Je veux plus te voir tu dégages maintenant. »

Parkinson partit furieuse tandis que les professeurs semblaient étonnés. Seul Dumbledore souriait…pour changer. Hermione était tout aussi étonnée. Ils laissèrent les préfets seuls.

« Merci.

- De rien…c'était sincère.

- T'as pas exagéré un peu quand tu disais que ça faisait 5 mois qu'on était proche ?

- Pas vraiment parce que dés le premier jour je t'ai embrassée.

- Alors c'était proche physiquement.

- On peut dire ça.

- Parce que sinon ça me rappelé la troisième année quand Buck t'avait blessé.

- J'ai eu mon moment de gloire.

- Mouais en tout cas c'est bien parce que t'es blessé que je te frappe pas. On frappe jamais un homme à terre.

- Ton coté Gryffondor.

- Je suis une Gryffondor.

- Comme si j'avais pas remarqué.

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Oh rien. »

Elle roula des yeux et entreprit de ranger la salle dévastée, tandis que Drago restait allongé somnolant à cause du sédatif de l'infirmière. Il était passé 3h quand Hermione eut terminé.

« Tu veux aller dormir ?

- Oui. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'aida à marcher et à s'allonger.

« Merci Hermione. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit…Drago. »

Elle le laissa dormir. Heureusement pour elle le lendemain c'était le week-end elle pourrait se reposer. Elle prit une longue douche pour oublier ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques heures de ça ou du moins essayer de remettre ses idées en place. Elle enfila lentement son pyjama laissant tomber sa serviette, toujours dans ses pensées. Elle revêtit une cape pour pouvoir sortir quelques instants sur le balcon. Il faisait étonnement doux pour janvier, elle put regarder à sa guise les étoiles dans le ciel noir avant de sentir la fatigue faire son apparition. Elle s'étira avant de s'allonger dans son lit.


	15. Vérité troublante

Salut,

j'ai rien de particulier à dire lol à par merci pour les reviews...je sais je le dis pas assez mais bon c'est toujours sous entendu...

bref

bonne lecture

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 15 : Vérité troublante**

Le soleil pointait déjà son nez au plus grand malheur d'Hermione, elle était d'habitude très matinale mais là c'était impossible. Elle regarda l'heure…9h…c'est pas vrai elle avait dormi quoi 5h30 pour se rassurer. Elle se leva doucement et alla voir Drago pour voir si tout allait bien…enfin s'il allait bien. Il dormait paisiblement nullement dérangé par le soleil puisqu'il était orienté vers la fenêtre d'Hermione. Il avait malgré sa blessure un visage paisible. Elle le laissa dormir et alla se préparer. Quand elle sortit de la douche elle se résigna à réveiller Drago pour qu'il soit prêt à l'arrivée de l'infirmière. Elle fit un plateau de tout ce qu'il mangeait le matin et entra dans sa chambre.

« Drago. Appela doucement la Gryffondor. »

Elle dut poser sa main sur sa joue pour ne pas le brusquer et qu'il fasse ainsi un mouvement brusque.

« Drago il faut te réveiller l'infirmière arrive dans à peine dix minutes.

- Plus tard. Marmonna-t-il sans pouvoir bouger.

- Non il faut que tu te réveilles je t'ai apporté ton petit déj.

- Hum…bien. »

Elle l'aida à se relever, s'asseyant prés de lui le prenant sous les bras comme pour porter un gros bébé. Quand il fut assise et qu'il finissait de grimacer, Hermione et lui étaient très près l'un de l'autre si prés que quand elle retira ses bras des siens elle avait effleuré ses cheveux. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Ceux de Drago avaient une petite étincelle au fond. Ils firent un léger mouvement en avant mais Hermione se reculant au dernier moment baissant la tête. Elle fit comme si rien ne s'était passé énumérant tout ce qu'il y avait sur le plateau.

« Tu ne manges pas toi ?

- J'ai pas super faim.

- Tu vas pas rester comme ça. »

Il fit apparaître un petit déjeuner à Hermione qui s'installa au pied de Drago. Ils mangèrent tranquillement. Hermione se hurlait dessus mentalement. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas continué d'avancer vers lui ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être conne parfois !

« Tu vas aller voir Potter ?

- Je pense je ne sais pas si le directeur veut bien.

- Si tu vois le directeur tu lui de… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'une personne frappa à la porte. Drago en une formule fut prêt, mais continuait de déjeuner.

« Je vais ouvrir. »

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant sur le pas du tableau, le professeur Dumbledore et Pomfresh.

« Bonjour. »

Ils entrèrent et allèrent directement dans la chambre de Drago.

« Je vois que vous déjeuniez. Fit malicieusement le directeur.

- Oui si nous n'allons pas au déjeuner c'est le déjeuner qui vient à nous. Répondit Hermione en souriant.

- Vous avez parfaitement raison miss.

- Bien que j'ai du changer de chambre.

- Monsieur Malefoy allongez vous. Je vais voir si je peux retirer vos bandages.

- C'est ça qui fait le plus mal.

- Je sais mais on ne peut pas laisser votre côte se balader, ce qui arrive quand vous bougez trop d'où le bandage.

- Quand à moi je viens vous voir, pour vous dire que la guerre est enfin finie. Tous les mangemorts ont été capturés et tous ceux qui ont la marque devront passer au véritasérum pour savoir s'ils mentent ou pas.

- Ma mère.

- Votre mère est vivante, elle est à Sainte Mangouste mais rien de grave.

- Je pourrais la voir ?

- Oui tout comme Hermione pourra voir Harry. Vous avez tout le week-end de libre vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, mais vous devez revenir pour le repas du soir.

- Merci monsieur. »

Pomfresh ausculta pendant plusieurs minutes le torse de Drago qui ne fit aucune grimace aucun geste pour montrer une quelconque douleur.

« Tout va bien vous pouvez faire comme si de rien n'était. Cependant buvez cette potion c'est un fortifiant et vous boirez aussi celle là. C'est pour que vous soyez en forme, j'en ai pris une pour vous miss.

- Merci.

- Donc vous pourrez aller les voir tout le week-end c'est dirons nous une autorisation spéciale pour vous quatre. »

Ils partirent laissant une nouvelle fois le couple seul.

« Je vais voir Ginny et Ron pour leur dire. Finit-elle par dire lentement. »

Il acquiesça comme s'il réfléchissait en même temps. Hermione partit déçu.

« Attends je viens avec toi.

- Quoi ?

- Bah oui. Vous allez au même endroit que moi donc on peut y aller ensemble.

- Ca veut dire que vous allez devenir amis.

- Tu peux toujours rêver en couleur, je veux bien arrêter de l'insulter et de me disputer avec.

- Ca me va. »

Il se leva referma sa chemise et enfila sa cape. Hermione alla se changer en passant qu'Harry ne l'avait pas vu dans la robe qu'elle avait eu pour noël. Ils marchèrent cote à cote parlant avec entrain rencontrant des élèves qui étaient étonnés.

« Survivant. Fit Hermione au tableau.

- Qui a choisi ce mot de passe ? Il est complètement nul.

- MacGonagall pour rendre hommage à Harry. »

Elle entra chercha Ginny et Ron qui étaient tranquillement dans leur coin lisant.

« Hermione. Ça va ? Tu as meilleur mine qu'hier.

- Je vais bien. On a l'autorisation de Dumbledore pour aller voir Harry.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Au fait la guerre est enfin finie, tous les mangemorts ont été arrêtés.

- Je sais.

- Comment tu pourrais le savoir le journal vient d'arriver.

- Je le sais parce que…je vais le laisser expliquer vous venez.

- Qui ça ? Demanda Ron.

- Drago.

- Malefoy ?

- Oui.

- Il vient ?

- Il va voir sa mère, elle a été torturée. »

Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux. Ron et Drago se fusillèrent du regard.

« Bon maintenant que cette guerre est finie vous pourriez être un peu plus amicaux. Pour moi. »

Drago cassa le lien ce qui étonna Ron.

« C'est bien parce que c'est toi qui me l'a demandé. »

Il tendit sa main à Ron qui mit un certains temps à la serrer. Finalement peut-être qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire la paix. Alors Hermione partit dans le récit de leur soirée. Ils transplanèrent jusqu'à l'hôpital.

« Je vous rejoins. Fit Hermione à ses deux amis.

- Tu vas où ?

- Ron fais lui un peu confiance.

- Je veux juste…

- Ronald Weasley il me semble que tu n'es pas sa mère donc on a voir Harry avant que je t'en colle une devant tout le monde. Dit Ginny les mains sur les hanches imitant sa mère. »

Hermione explosa de rire tandis que Drago souriait et que Ron lui devenait rouge comme ses cheveux.

« Tu vas où ? Demanda Drago quand le frère et sa sœur furent partis.

- Voir ta mère cinq minutes avec toi.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as très bien compris.

- C'est juste que ça m'étonne. »

Le trajet fut silencieux malgré le bruit de pas, de conversation des autres. Ils traversèrent des couloirs et des couloirs pour enfin arriver à la porte qui était celle de madame Malefoy. Ils entrèrent et virent une scène des plus surprenantes, Severus Rogue tenant dans ses mains l'une des mains de la mère de Drago, ce dernier esquissa un sourire.

« Drago. S'exclama Rogue en lâchant la main de Narcissa.

- Oui Severus ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore nous a donnés l'autorisation de venir ici.

- Ah.

- Viens là. »

Il s'approcha de sa mère et la prit dans ses bras, si Hermione avait considéré Drago comme son ennemi à ce moment là, elle aurait été surprise, mais elle le connaissait et savait qu'il pouvait être capable des meilleures choses. Elle se prit quand même un regard noir de la part de Rogue. Il ne cessait pas de la fixer avec un regard assassin auquel elle était habituée.

« Severus ça suffit cette jeune fille ne t'a rien fait. Drago…

- Oui. Maman je te présente Hermione Granger. »

Narcissa Malefoy avait comme un sourire malicieux.

« Contente de faire ta connaissance Hermione.

- Moi de même madame Malefoy.

- Pour une fois où ta petite amie est polie, tu fais des progrès Drago. »

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes Hermione croisa le regard de Drago qui le dévia vers sa mère.

« Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, c'est mon amie. »

De simples paroles avaient fait qu'Hermione s'était crispée. Bizarrement Rogue souriait, un sourire qui la fit frissonner.

« Mais je crois qu'à ce niveau vous avez presque toujours bien caché votre jeu.

- Comment ça ? Questionna Rogue avec étonnement.

- Arrête Severus je te connais je sais que vous avez toujours eu un faible pour l'autre.

- Je savais que tu savais. Fit Narcissa.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser je suis contente que vous alliez bien madame Malefoy, et pour toi aussi Drago. Au revoir.

- Au revoir. Tu es la bienvenue. Déclara Narcissa.

- Merci. »

Elle quitta la pièce et alla à la chambre de son meilleur ami. Dans ses pensées, elle bouscula une médicomage:

« Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est rien. »

La jeune femme lui sourit, elle continua son chemin pour enfin parvenir à cette chambre qui retenait Harry.

« Hermione.

- Bonjour. Comment tu vas aujourd'hui?

- Bien, je crois que je vais pouvoir retourner en cours.

- Pas le droit de quitter cette chambre sans l'accord des médicomages. Ordonna Hermione.

- Je vais finir par y rester c'est trop blanc ça donne mal à la tête, la nourriture est infecte, et les potions aussi.

- Arrête de te plaindre.

- Me plaindre ? Hermione, tout ici me donne envie de me barrer en plus il y a deux gorilles qu gardent ma porte.

- Normal t'es un héros national que dis-je ? Un héros international.

- En plus si c'était pas suffisant le ministre de la magie va me décerner l'ordre de Merlin première classe faisant de moi le plus jeune acquéreur de ce trophée et si c'était pas suffisant ils vont me donner une récompense, de l'argent si j'ai bien compris plus un poste entant qu'auror quand je sortirai de Poudlard.

- C'est sûr que tout va mal. Se moqua Ginny. »

Les trois amis rirent tandis que Harry comprit qu'il exagérait un peu trop et donc riait aussi.

« De toutes façons j'ai une idée de ce que je vais faire. Surprise. En tout cas ils vont me remettre tout ça à Poudlard le jour où je rentre.

- Cool.

- Ron entant que meilleur ami tu pourrais me soutenir non ?

- Désolé mais j'ai pas le même point de vue. Parce que si on te remet ce prix toute l'école va y être conviée ?

- Oui.

- Donc pas cours. »

Ils soupirèrent Ron était décidément irrécupérable.

« Ron tu pourrais aller me chercher un truc à boire s'il te plait ?

- Quoi ?

- Une bière au beurre.

- Je crois que…Conseilla la Gryffondor au Survivant.

- S'il te plait Hermione.

- Bien.

- Ginny ?

- Je sais pas je viens avec toi.

- Hermione ?

- Un jus de fruit. »

Les deux Weasley partirent laissant Harry et Hermione seuls.

« Je ne me suis pas trompé pour la robe.

- Merci elle est superbe. Tu n'aurais pas dû.

- Rien n'est trop beau pour ma petite sœur.

- Eh je suis plus vieille que toi.

- Oui mais je suis plus grand, plus fort, plus puissant…

- Plus égocentrique.

- Aussi. Alors dis moi. Ton amitié avec Malefoy.

- Tu as attendu tout ce temps pour me poser la question ? Mon amitié pour lui est importante pour moi tout comme la sienne. C'est grâce à lui qu'on a trouvé les mangemorts.

- Oui Dumbledore me l'a dit.

- Tu es enfin tranquille.

- Oui. Je vais pouvoir vivre normalement.

- Pas réellement puisqu'il va y avoir plein de filles qui voudront t'épouser.

- Je pense que je me marierai quand un autre héros aura fait son apparition. Plaisanta-t-il.

- Jamais en fait. Continua-t-elle.

- Pour l'instant je n'y pense pas on verra plus tard. Sinon tu pourrais m'apporter de la lecture ?

- Quoi comme lecture ?

- Défense contre les forces du mal de préférence, moldu si t'as un bon livre.

- Oui je pense qu'il y en a un qui va te plaire. Je te les amènerai tout à l'heure. »

Ils furent interrompus par Ron et Ginny qui avait les mains pleines de boissons.

« Jour de fête. »

Harry reprit des couleurs grâce à la bière au beurre. Ils rirent énormément jusqu'à ce qu'une médicomage assez jeune et séduisante entre dans la chambre:

« Je suis désolée mais vous devez laisser votre ami se reposer. Vous pourrez revenir vers trois heures.

- Bien. A tout à l'heure Harry.

- Oui. »

Ils quittèrent le Survivant pour retourner à Poudlard.

« Hermione. Appela La voix.

- Oui.

- Vous allez où ?

- A Poudlard pour manger.

- Je vous invite au restaurant. »

Ils furent surpris par la proposition de Drago.

« Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais We… »

Hermione toussa:

« Ginny, je vous invite un point c'est tout. »

Il les invita dans un restaurant assez cher du chemin de Traverse.

« Comment va ta mère ?

- Bien, notre cher professeur de potion en prend soin. Informa le blond. Et Pot…Harry comment va-t-il ?

- Mieux il va bientôt pouvoir sortir. Fit Ron. »

Hermione avait cru durant un moment que le repas allait être lourd que les deux garçons allaient se disputer mais en réalité ce fut le contraire, Ginny et elle étaient au milieu faisant tout pour que tout se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

« Tu sais Drago tu n'aurais jamais dû nous inviter, parce que Ron va vider ton porte monnaie.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Eehh…

- Quoi il faut le prévenir quand même.

- Allez rigole Ron moi je le fais bien. Se moqua Drago. »

Ron se renfrogna sur sa chaise.

« C'est pas juste vous êtes tous contre moi.

- Pauvre chou. Fit Hermione avec une moue en lui pinçant la joue. Tu veux que tata Hermione aille te chercher un biberon ?

- Maieuh…Fit-il repoussant la main de la Gryffondor. »

Hermione se poussa, elle s'installa convenablement et patienta, Drago et Ginny étaient en pleine conversation. Conversation que Ron rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées en même temps qu'une étrange impression la parcourait. Quand elle releva la tête personne ne la regardait pourtant, elle en était presque sûre ! Elle n'eut pas le temps de se replonger dans ses pensées que le serveur apportait le dessert.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Ginny.

- Oh rien je réfléchie.

- A quoi ? Demanda Ron.

- A rien.

- Ne nous fais pas gober ça, on te connaît tu penses à un truc en particulier qui t'inquiète, t'intrigue, t'énerve…

- J'ai compris, sauf que là je ne pensais à rien j'étais dans les nuages. Mentit Hermione. »

Elle n'aimait pas mentir mais elle ne voulait pas en parler avec eux, elle fit plus attention de ne pas se déconnecter de la réalité pour ne pas être obligée cette fois d'informer à ses amis ses pensées. Elle frissonna quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

« On y va ?

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- 3h30. Fit Drago en lui tendant sa cape ouverte. »

Elle l'enfila le remerciant d'un regard. Elle croisa le regard de Ginny qui semblait…amusée…il y avait un problème là ! Pour quelles raisons souriait-elle ? Elle l'interrogea du regard mais Ginny n'y répondit pas. Elle réfléchit à toutes les possibilités de ce sourire mais ne trouva pas de réponse possible concernant la situation. Ils retournèrent à Sainte Mangouste.

« Euh Drago ta mère n'est pas là.

- Je sais je voudrais voir Harry cinq minutes. »

Ils entrèrent donc dans la chambre d'Harry.

« Tiens Drago. »

Hermione regarda son meilleur ami elle était sûr qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

« Harry.

- Ta mère va bien ?

- Oui. Je voulais te remercier de ma part et de la sienne. Tu nous as libérés de mon père.

- Pas vraiment puisque c'est toi qui l'a arrêté. Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Maintenant que la guerre est finie on va peut-être oublier tout ce qui s'est passé avant, les insultes, les coups bas…

- Sauf au quidditch.

- Sauf au quidditch. Répéta Harry avec un petit sourire en coin. De toutes façons tes insultes ne changeront rien c'est moi le meilleur. »

Finalement les trois garçons se parlaient sans avoir des insultes à la bouche bien qu'Hermione fasse attention à ce qu'ils s'appellent par leurs prénoms. Hermione regardait Harry mais elle sentait un regard posait sur elle, celui de Drago. Elle trouvait son regard bizarre jusqu'à en frissonner. Elle reporta son regard ailleurs pour ne plus avoir à le croiser. Il les quitta une heure plus tard pour aller voir sa mère. Hermione commença à somnoler, vous savez comme quand vous essayez de lutter contre le sommeil, ouvrant fermant ouvrant fermant les yeux et que dix minutes se sont passées et bien pour Hermione ce fut pareil sauf qu'elle dormit une heure et demie.

« Hermione tu dois y aller.

- Hum… »

Elle ouvrit un œil puis l'autre, elle était toujours sur son fauteuil, Harry était assis et la secouait légèrement.

« Quoi ?

- Ginny et Ron vont revenir avec des bonbons et après vous devez repartir.

- Ok.

- Je trouve que des choses ont changé et je crois que tu t'en ai même pas rendu compte.

- Comme quoi ?

- Hermione tu es la plus intelligente tu chercheras toute seule. Fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose j'en suis sûre.

- Peut-être en tout cas pour que Ron et moi on puisse le voir c'est vraiment que c'est flagrant.

- Harry dis le moi s'il te plait.

- A toi de le découvrir en tout cas ça te concerne indirectement.

- Hermione t'es réveillée. S'exclama Ginny.

- Harry mon chéri comment vas-tu ? Demanda madame Weasley en arrivant.

- Oui on a oublié de vous dire qu'on avait de la compagnie. Fit Ron. »

Ainsi la chambre put être remplie par: Harry ce qui était normal, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, monsieur Weasley et madame Weasley qui fêtèrent la victoire du Gryffondor.

« Tu sais bien que ce soit formidable que l'ais vaincu pourquoi cette nuit là ? Tu es parti tout seul si les mangemorts t'avaient trouvé il t'aurait tué en plus…

- Molly laisse le parler.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Fit-il avec un sourire au jumeau. En tout cas j'ai réussi c'est tout ce qui compte. Je suis tranquille maintenant.

- On va te laisser Harry parce qu'on doit rentrer à Poudlard. Fit Ginny.

- Oui. »

Ils quittèrent tout le monde pour rentrer à Poudlard. Elle ne prit pas la peine de manger et partit se coucher directement, le lendemain elle emporta avec elle des devoirs et des livres pour qu'Harry ne s'ennuie pas lorsqu'ils ne pourraient pas aller le voir puisqu'ils avaient cours.


	16. Ma vie, mes amours, mes emmerdes

Hellow !!!

comme je le dis pour toute mes fics...I'M SORRY !!!! en ce moment je suis assez chargée donc voila...

je vous laisse lire la suite qui j'espère vous plaira...

bonne lecture

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 16: Ma vie, mes amours, mes emmerdes**

Le week-end qu'elle avait passé avait fait qu'elle n'avait pas vu Drago seul. En tout cas rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de voir ses amis s'entendre au lieu de se disputer. Toute la journée elle pensa à ce qu'Harry lui avait dit. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien put changer ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien put changer sans qu'elle ne le voit ? Rien. Harry devait se faire des idées.

« Hermione.

- Hum. »

Elle sortit de ses pensées, elle vit que Drago s'était installé devant elle et qu'il avait sorti ses affaires sur la table: donc elle rêvait depuis longtemps pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

« A quoi tu penses ?

- A rien.

- Ah oui ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi tu dessines sur ce parchemin qui je crois, au départ devait servir en premier à l'étude des runes ? »

Elle regarda sa feuille, en effet elle avait fait des dessins qui ne représentaient rien en particulier.

« Je ne sais pas. Au fait comment va ta mère ?

- Très bien elle sort demain. Et Harry ?

- Mieux, il ne devrait pas tarder à sortir, de toute façon il en a assez depuis qu'il est réveillé.

- C'est tout lui. Sinon qu'est-ce qui t'intrigue ?

- Oh rien de toute façon je crois qu'il s'est trompé.

- …

- Je…Harry m'a dit que quelque chose avait changé autour de moi et que je n'avais rien vu, mais je pense qu'il a dû se tromper.

- Sûrement les potions doivent lui faire perdre la tête. Se moqua Drago.

- Très drôle. »

Elle se remit au travail et cette fois pour de vrai, mais quelque chose attira son attention. Drago. Il avait sorti ses affaires mais ne faisait rien, en tout cas elle n'entendait ni page se tourner, ni plume gratter le long d'un parchemin, ou encore parler comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il faisait ses devoirs réfléchissant à haute voix. Elle releva un peu le regard et remarqua qu'il avait posé sa plume sur ses lèvres faisant de léger mouvement comme pour caresser ses lèvres, les yeux perdus dans le feu qui ronflait derrière Hermione. Elle le regarda plusieurs dizaines de secondes sans qu'il ne la remarque.

« A quoi tu penses ?

- …

- A quoi tu penses ? »

Toujours pas de mouvement de la part du Serpentard.

« Drago. »

Il sursauta légèrement et posa son regard sur Hermione.

« Désolé. Tu me parlais ?

- Oui je te demandais à quoi tu réfléchissais.

- Oh!…A rien.

- Mouais.

- Tu ne me crois pas.

- Non, mais chacun à le droit à ses secrets donc je respecte ton choix de ne pas me le dire.

- Tiens c'est nouveau ça.

- Quoi ?

- Il y a un mois tu aurais essayé de me tirer les vers du nez.

- Je me demande finalement pourquoi je t'ai sorti de ta léthargie j'étais tranquille avant.

- C'est pas de ma faute si je pensais à…la manière de rédiger ce maudit devoir. Finit-il rapidement par dire.

- Mon œil si tu avais continué j'aurai su que tu pensais à autre chose et ça peut être qu'une fille. Dis moi c'est la même que la dernière fois ?

- La dernière fois ?

- Bah oui au bal j'ai senti que t'avais le béguin pour quelqu'un. C'est la même ?

- … »

Un bruit à la fenêtre fit sursauter Hermione tandis que Drago soupira, elle alla ouvrir au hibou:

« Miss Granger, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que monsieur Potter sortira de Sainte Mangouste le samedi de cette semaine…il doit être super content. Soupira Hermione en s'attelant de nouveau à son travail après avoir donné à manger au hibou. »

Il allait pouvoir sortir de cette prison, bien qu'Hermione défendait plus ou moins les médicomages, Harry avait raison cet hôpital était une véritable prison. En tout cas rien ne vint les interrompre dans la composition de leur devoir. Elle attendit le samedi avec une impatience grandissante la semaine passa très lentement malgré les événements qui s'étaient produits durant la semaine. Pansy Parkinson avait essayé d'approcher Drago tandis qu'il mangeait et il en avait fait une scène que toute la Grande Salle avait put admirer et applaudir les paroles du Serpentard même les Gryffondors avaient applaudis. Le vendredi soir Hermione et Drago durent préparer une décoration spéciale pour le retour d'Harry puisque des journalistes du monde entier venaient, ainsi que le ministre de la magie, des aurors, les professeurs, les élèves et toutes les personnes qui voulaient être présentes donc Poudlard n'aura jamais été aussi peuplé. En rentrant de la bibliothèque Hermione qui était en pleine méditation rentra dans une autre personne ce qui eut comme résultat qu'elle parte en arrière mais avant d'entamer sa chute, elle se retrouva dans ses bras:

« Encore un peu et tu étais parterre.

- Je sais…merci.

- De rien. Dis moi, à quoi tu pensais pour ne pas m'avoir vu ?

- A ma vie et toi à quoi pensais-tu pour ne pas m'avoir vu ?

- Je regardais le sol.

- Dis moi tu allais où comme ça ?

- Depuis quand tu t'en occupes ?

- Ron!

- Bon j'allais rejoindre Jessica.

- La salle commune c'est de l'autre coté.

- Oui maman. Se moqua-t-il. Au fait les amours ?

- Mes amours ?

- Oui comment ça se passe ? Moi j'ai Jessica, Ginny a Dean, Harry…bon Harry est célibataire endurci mais toi ?

- Mes amours rimeraient plus avec mes emmerdes. Plaisanta-t-elle. Après les ASPICs on verra.

- Tu sais je te connais je sais que tu vas te trouver une excuse quand tu auras tes ASPICs.

- Mais non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si. Dis moi que vas-tu faire après ?

- Tu le sais très bien je veux rentrer dans le service des recherches en potion pour les maladies magiques ou pour trouver un remède à la lycanthropie.

- Il faut quoi pour que tu puisses y rentrer ?

- Les ASPICs haut la main, et une année pour prouver que je peux en faire partie ensuite je dois être parmi les meilleurs.

- C'est bien ce que je dis tous les ans tu vas te trouver une excuse pour que ne pas avoir de relation sérieuse avec un homme.

- Dis moi. Où est passé Ronald Weasley celui qui ne sait pas si prendre avec les filles ?

- Je crois que ma relation avec Jessica m'a fait évolué. Réfléchis-y.

- Oui. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. »

Hermione repartit et trouva Drago lisant un livre sur l'enchantement. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sofa et soupira avec délicatesse:

« Dure journée ? Demanda Drago sans lever le nez du livre.

- Oui. Et toi ?

- Pas trop mal. Une Poufsouffle voulait qu'on sorte ensemble.

- Et…

- Non je l'aime pas.

- A parce que maintenant il faut que tu aimes la fille pour sortir avec.

- Oui c'est nouveau.

- Elle était laide. Fit Hermione avec un sourire moqueur.

- Très. »

Hermione explosa de rire, Drago la suivit levant enfin les yeux de son livre.

« Sans rire quand est-ce que tu t'arrêteras aux apparences ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'Hermione se leva en pleine forme elle attendit non sans impatience le moment de retrouver son meilleur ami, les préfets avaient la responsabilités de placer tout le monde. À son plus grand malheur, elle ne vit pas arriver Harry ce ne fut que lors des applaudissements qu'elle se précipita du mieux qu'elle put dans la grande salle.

« Bonjour. Finit par dire le ministre lorsque tous les applaudissements s'étaient finis. »

Harry était entouré par Dumbledore, le chef des aurors, le ministre de la magie, et quelques autres personnes qu'Hermione ne prit pas le temps de regarder.

« Nous sommes réunis ici, pour donner à monsieur Potter la récompense qui lui est due depuis si longtemps. Nous sommes réunis ici, pour donner à monsieur Potter une récompense que je juge encore trop faible pour ce qu'il nous a permis de faire aujourd'hui. Il nous a débarrassé du plus terrible des mages noirs. Donc c'est avec la plus grande joie et le plus grand honneur que je vous décerne l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe vous hissant la place de héros national et héros national le plus jeune que l'on n'ait jamais connu, faisant ainsi du 25 décembre le jour de noël et la saint Harry Potter. »

Tout en finissant la phrase il donna l'Ordre à Harry qui ne fit qu'un léger sourire ce qui fit des murmures dans la salle.

« Je vous remercie entant que représentant du monde de la sorcellerie de nous avoir sauvé. J'ajoute à cet ordre, une récompense de plus de 100 000 gallions, ainsi qu'un poste comme auror à votre sortie de Poudlard. Bien entendu nous vous serons tous reconnaissant pour nous avoir libéré de lui. »

Il se plaça à la place du ministre tandis que Dumbledore souriait malicieusement. Plus un bruit dans la salle ne fit interruption attendant avec impatience le discours de leur sauveur.

« Tout d'abord bonjour. Je suis on va dire heureux de recevoir cet honneur aujourd'hui mais je suis plus heureux d'en avoir terminé avec Voldemort, je ne vois pas pourquoi on aurait peur de lui maintenant qu'il n'est plus. Je vous remercie de cette récompense mais je ne la mérite pas, si je suis ici c'est tout simplement parce que mes parents m'ont sauvé, c'est donc à eux, ainsi qu'à Sirius Black et à Remus Lupin, je pense que c'est à eux qu'il faudrait donner cette récompense. Lily et James Potter, mes parents parce que sans eux je ne serai pas là et que Voldemort serait toujours le mage terrible qu'il était voire plus ignoble encore. À Sirius Black, mon parrain qui a essayé de les venger de Peter Pettigrow, mais le ministère a fait une terrible erreur que je ne leur pardonnerai pas, ensuite Remus Lupin parce qu'il m'a toujours fait confiance, il m'a toujours aidé il a toujours été là pour moi. Ensuite il y a mes meilleurs amis: Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger qui m'ont toujours soutenu même dans nos aventures, tout comme Ginny. Et je remercie aussi Drago Malefoy pour avoir aidé à la capture de son père et donc par conséquence des autres mangemorts. Ensuite je tiens à vous informer monsieur le ministre que je refuse l'argent et le poste, j'ai assez combattu le mal depuis mon enfance et je préfère donc me tourner vers l'enseignement de cette matière que j'aime tant, et le professeur Dumbledore a accepté. »

Une journaliste interrogea Harry, et ainsi de suite il fut envahi de question:

« Quels sont vos projets ?

- Finir ma vie tranquillement et cela sans l'aide des journalistes. Fit Harry. »

Hermione pouffa Harry avait toujours le mot pour mettre les choses au claire.

« Est-ce que votre idylle avec Hermione Granger est fini ?

- Tiens mais ne serait-ce pas Rita Skeeter ? Dites moi combien de personne avez vous réussi à dénigrer en deux ans ? Vous avez réussi à mettre Voldemort au pouvoir grâce à ma soi-disant folie, faisant croire à tout le monde que c'était faux. Maintenant que je suis considéré comme héros national je ne suis plus un fou dangereux ? Je vais vous dire le fond de ma pensée, je ferai tout pour que vous ne puissez jamais plus écrire des articles qui sont de véritables torchons. Je considère Hermione comme ma sœur je ne pourrais jamais avoir une idylle avec elle…

- Je ne vous permets…

- Je n'ai pas fini. Coupa Harry. Je tiens à faire une annonce parce que je crois que certaines personnes qui ont vu apparaître leur vie dans les journaux et qui ne savent toujours pas comment elle a réussit à faire ça, je tiens à vous dire que cette journaliste est une animagi non déclarée qui la représente très bien: un cafard.

- Un scarabée, pauvre imbécile. Cracha la journaliste sans réfléchir. »

Harry esquissa un sourire presque machiavélique face à la stupeur de la journaliste. Hermione soupira elle allait enfin arrêter de faire du mal aux autres.

« Monsieur Potter d'après ce que vous venez de dire vous êtes un cœur à prendre. Fit une jeune journaliste.

- Non je suis très bien seul et ce n'est pas pour qu'on me court après parce que je suis célèbre. Je ne me considère pas comme un cœur à prendre mais comme une personne et je veux vivre tranquillement loin de tout ça et c'est pour cela que je met un terme aux questions. »

Hermione sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, elle se tourna et embrassa la personne. Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait elle stoppa le baiser et se recula confuse comme à son habitude dans ce genre de situation.

« Euh désolée…c'était…une…une pulsion. S'excusa-t-elle.

- Heureusement que c'était pas Rogue alors. Se moqua Drago.

- Très drôle. Mais c'est parce que je suis trop heureuse de ce que vient de faire Harry. Il a honoré la mémoire des maraudeurs et de Lily, et il a réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire cette…de Skeeter.

- Je te comprends.

- Je dois aller voir Harry tu viens ?

- Je te rejoins. »

Hermione fendit la foule et se trouva face à la famille Weasley, à Remus, à Harry.

« Hermione. »

Harry prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

« Ca fait du bien de sortir de cet enfer.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi tu vas pouvoir vivre enfin tranquille.

- Pas encore je vais devoir attendre que ma célébrité ne soit plus dans les esprits.

- Ca va être dur.

- Mais pas impossible.

- Harry je dois vous parler. Fit le ministre.

- Vous pouvez le faire devant eux.

- Bien…je ne comprends pas votre refus de tout cela.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on me considère comme quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, je ne veux pas qu'on me paye pour avoir tué quelqu'un et je ne veux pas qu'un poste me soit attribué alors que des personnes sont plus qualifiées que moi.

- Bien, vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Harry même si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte. Pour le poste j'accepte mais l'argent vous le prendrez, la somme s'élève a 150 000 gallions.

- Bien alors venez avec moi je vais vous proposer quelque chose. »

Hermione regarda partir Harry avec le ministre. Elle vit le ministre être complètement ahuri mais acquiesça. Harry sourit puis revint.

« Qu'as-tu fais ?

- J'ai réparti ma richesse. Fit Harry avec un sourire.

- … »

Personne ne dit rien.

« Alors Remus tu recevras la somme de 15000 gallions, tout comme vous monsieur et madame Weasley, Hermione, Ron et Ginny.

- Harry chéri garde ton argent nous n'en avons pas besoin.

- Madame Weasley j'y tiens et de toute façon ma décision est prise et c'est tout. Il me reste assez d'argent pour vivre aisément, le ministre n'a pas voulu que je donne plus.

- Tu es complètement fou. Fit Hermione. Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça.

- Moi non plus. Fit Remus.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix. Je préfère que ce soit à vous qu'à des personnes que je ne connais pas. »

Hermione ne dit rien, Harry la regarda avec un sourire bienveillant:

« Écoute avec cet argent tu pourras t'acheter un appartement et commencer ta nouvelle vie. Dit Harry.

- Merci même si t'aurais pas dû.

- De rien et pour tout ce que t'as fait pour moi c'est normal que j'ai trouvé un moyen de vous aider aussi. »

Hermione le prit dans ses bras.

« Hermione je pourrais te parler ? Demanda Kyle son cavalier lors du bal de noël.

- Oui. »

Elle le suivit:

« Ca fait un bout de temps que je voulais te demander si tu voulais sortir avec moi. Confia-t-il. »

Hermione ne sut pas quoi répondre sur le coup.

« Pourquoi pas. Finit-elle par dire. »

Elle posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« A plus tard.

- Oui. »

Elle retourna voir ses amis, Drago était en pleine discussion avec Remus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

- Il voulait savoir s'il voulait que je sorte avec.

- Eeeeett. Poussa Ginny.

- J'ai dit oui.

- Félicitations. Fit Drago avec un sourire un peu étrange. »

Ron, Harry, Remus, Dean, Jessica et Ginny le regardaient bizarrement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai loupé un truc ou quoi ?

- Non non. Fit précipitamment Ron.

- Mon œil vous me cachez quelque chose.

- Hermione ma chérie je t'ai apporté des gâteaux. Fit madame Weasley en lui tendant des petits paquets rétrécis.

- Vous n'auriez pas du madame Weasley.

- Mais si. Harry, Ginny et Ron ont pareil. »

Hermione les mit dans sa poche. Une heure plus tard il n'y avait plus personne. Hermione alla prendre une bonne douche et se changea pour ensuite entamer les différents gâteaux de madame Weasley:

« Drago ! Appela-t-elle

- …

- Où peut-il être ? »

Elle alla voir dans tout l'appartement mais ne le trouva pas. Elle n'allait quand même pas s'enfiler tout ça à elle seule ? Non. Elle enfila une cape et chercha après. Elle arpenta les couloirs, le couvre feu était passé depuis quelques minutes.

« C'est trop tard maintenant.

- Mais non.

- Je vous dis que si. »

Hermione ouvrit la porte en disant:

« Retournez dans vos dortoirs le couvre feu est passé…qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Harry, Drago, Ron, Jessica et Ginny étaient dans la salle de classe.

« Hermione tu es enfin arrivée on attendait plus que toi. Fit Jessica.

- Hein ?

- Bah oui tout à l'heure j'avais dit à Ron de te dire qu'on se rejoignait tous ici.

- Il ne m'a rien dit.

- Ron. Firent-ils.

- J'ai oublié. »

Hermione roula des yeux.

« Pourquoi vous vouliez qu'on se rejoigne ici ?

- Pour parler tranquillement. Fit Ginny.

- On parlera demain. J'ai vu Rusard faire sa ronde. »

Les autres acquiescèrent. Chacun repartis de son coté.

« Pourquoi t'es venue si t'étais pas au courant ?

- Je te cherchais pour qu'on mange les gâteaux de madame Weasley ensemble. Mais dis moi pour un Serpentard qui tient à sa réputation tu t'entends plutôt bien avec.

- Oh c'est bon. Je les supporte t'es contente.

- Mais dis moi comment es-tu arrivé à les supporter ?

- Donne le mot de passe au lieu de dire des bêtises.

- C'est la meilleure c'est moi qui dit des bêtises, maintenant. L'union fait la force. »

Toute la soirée ils mangèrent des gâteux mais ne parvinrent à tout finir. Ils finirent le lendemain matin le reste avec beaucoup de mal. Cependant Hermione apprit de nouvelles choses sur Drago.


	17. Une saint Valentin spéciale

**Chapitre 17: Une Saint Valentin spéciale**

La relation d'Hermione et de Kyle allait plutôt bien, elle l'appréciait mais rien ne dépassait l'amitié, ils s'en rendirent compte quelques jours avant la Saint Valentin. Ils en restèrent là.

« Enfin tu l'as quitté. Fit Ginny.

- Sympas.

- Ne m'en veux pas mais il ne te méritait pas.

- Ginny mes affaires de cœur ne regarde que moi et celui que j'ai choisi.

- Bien. Soupira-t-elle. En tout cas je suis pressée de savoir ce que m'a réservée Dean il me cache quelque chose.

- Un cadeau à la hauteur de ses sentiments j'en suis sûre. Fit Hermione.

- Toi t'as encore trouvé le moyen de passer la saint Valentin seule. »

Hermione roula des yeux.

« Bah voyons.

- Je plaisante.

- De toute façon la saint valentin n'est qu'une fête purement commerciale.

- Tous les célibataires disent ça. Se moqua Ginny. »

Évidemment ce jour maudit arriva et ce midi là, Dumbledore avec son habituel sourire se leva pour faire une annonce.

« Chers élèves, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, c'est le jour ou l'amour, le sentiment le plus fort sur cette terre est mis en avant. Je vous demande de porter un toast à cette fête. »

Chacun but son verre cul sec, Hermione se sentit bizarre tout à coup, elle eut un vertige qui se passa rapidement. Sa vue se brouilla de telle sorte qu'elle ne voyait plus personne du moins elle ne percevait que les formes, les silhouettes mais rien de plus, en tournant la tête elle remarqua qu'une seule silhouette n'était pas floue et elle la regardait dans les yeux.

« Le verre que vous avez tous bu est une potion, elle vous montre la personne que vous aimez le plus et malgré votre refoulement je suis évidemment désolé pour tout ceux qui ne voient rien enfin qui voit tout parce qu'ils ne sont amoureux de personne. La potion durera jusqu'à ce que vous lui déclariez votre flamme. Et nous saurons si tout le monde l'a fait quand le ciel de la grande salle sera éclairé d'un feu d'artifice et cela permettra aux portes de s'ouvrir. Bonne saint valentin. »

Hermione Granger allait tuer Albus Dumbledore c'était définitivement sûr. Elle ne se serait jamais doutée que ce soit cette personne mais après tout pourquoi pas. Mais elle n'irait pas lui dire elle préférait et de loin gardait sa myopie juste le temps de trouver une solution. Heureusement que c'était samedi et qu'ils étaient en vacances.

« Hermione.

- Oui. Euh c'est qui ? »

Le garçon qui venait de s'approcher soupira:

« Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes ?

- Non je suis désolée.

- Moi en tout cas je t'aime.

- C'était qui ?

- Colin Crivey.

- Désolée Colin.

- C'est pas grave. »

Elle jeta un œil dans la salle et elle vit un attroupement, ça c'était Drago sans aucun doute. Beaucoup de filles semblaient exploser en sanglot. Il faisait des dégâts apparemment mais est-ce qu'il voyait quelqu'un en particulier ?

« Harry ? Questionna Hermione.

- Oui.

- T'inquiète pas je pas amoureuse de toi je veux juste savoir ce que tu vois.

- Tout le monde.

- T'aime personne ?

- On dirait bien.

- Ron.

- Tu vois qui ?

- Jessica.

- Et toi ? Demanda Harry.

- Hermione ?

- Oui qui c'est ?

- Seamus. Tu sais je t'aime. »

Harry explosa de rire à coté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Goyle vient d'aller voir Parkinson. Crabbe est allé voir Bullstrode et une Poufsouffle est allée voir Rogue. »

Hermione explosa de rire à son tour. Tout le monde semblait vouloir le plus vite possible se débarrasser de leur fardeau quelques couples se formèrent, beaucoup de filles se demandaient qui pouvait voir Drago Malefoy, Hermione en entendait les murmures.

« Il a envoyé baladé toutes les filles qui sont venues le voir.

- En tout cas Parkinson pleure énormément.

- Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite cette fille est une garce, Drago tournait autour de moi et elle a fait en sorte qu'il s'intéresse à elle. »

Hermione pouffait de rire mais elle aurait bien voulu savoir qui Drago pouvait voir.

« On dirait que MacGo s'intéresse à Dumby. Fit une voix à coté d'elle qu'elle devina comme étant celle de Neville. »

Neville avait apparemment déclaré sa flamme à Luna puisqu'elle était à coté de lui.

« Attention Serpentard en approche. »

La voix de Ron mettait en garde ses amis.

« Ca va il va voir Parvati. »

Hermione écouta le Serpentard avec attention:

« Parvati il semblerait que j'ai un faible pour toi.

- Tu vas rire mais moi aussi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je rigolerai ?

- Oh lieu de parler tu pourrais m'embrasser idiot. »

Blaise s'exécuta puisque elle n'entendait plus le son de leurs voix. Tout le monde chuchotait apparemment ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il n'y avait pas eut de feu d'artifice alors les conversations allaient de bon train.

« A ton avis qui n'a rien dit. Demanda Harry à Ron.

- J'en sais rien. »

Hermione ne bougeait pas, à vrai dire elle ne voulait pas montrer à tout le monde qu'elle craquait pour lui. Évidemment les minutes passèrent tout comme les demies-heures, les assiettes avaient disparus pour laisser place à des jeux d'échec version sorcier, des batailles explosives ou des conversations. Plusieurs se levèrent pour se soulager mais le feu d'artifice ne se déclencha pas. Des couples s'étaient défais pour en faire de nouveaux qui s'aimaient et c'était le principal. Elle posa sa tête sur ses bras et se reposa un peu, elle avait trop insulté Dumbledore de tous les noms dans ses pensées pour continuer à lutter contre une mini sieste et qui sait peut-être que quand elle se réveillerai elle serait dans son lit.

« Hermione réveille toi.

- Hum…

- Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- Tu pourrais pas faire un effort s'il te plait. Chuchota Harry.

- Comment ça. »

Elle écarquilla des yeux :

« Ne t'inquiète pas personne ne s'occupe de nous.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Non pas du tout.

- Hermione, quelle est la plus grande qualité d'une Gryffondor ? Le courage et tu as fait preuve de plus de courage que tous les Gryffondors réunis.

- Faux tu es plus…

- Je ne parle pas de moi. Je sais très bien que tu ne vois qu'une personne, et je veux que tu ailles la voir.

- Mais si…

- La vie est faite de bonnes choses comme des pires mais c'est la vie regarde moi. J'ai perdu mes parents, j'ai été élevé par des personnes qui me détestent et c'est réciproque. Mais je vous ai rencontré, j'ai découvert que j'étais un sorcier, et j'ai retrouvé des amis de mes parents…Je suis la preuve vivante que la vie peut réserver des surprises. Tu ne vas pas te cacher à la première peur.

- Non.

- Alors vas-y.

- Pff… »

Elle regarda autour d'elle, il était assis toujours à la même place et semblait absorbé par le ciel bleu qu'offrait Poudlard. Hermione prit son courage à deux mains. Avec un regard noir pour tous les autres dont elle devinait les formes, elle s'approcha du jeune homme. Toute la salle, elle le sentait, avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Il n'eut le temps de rien dire qu'elle s'était assise à coté de lui et avait pressé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle pria intérieurement pour que son Roméo lui rende le baiser. Elle ferma les yeux n'ayant rien à regarder. Les murmures et les sanglots fusaient de toute part. Elle sentait son parfum enivrant. En tout cas ses lèvres étaient sucrées sûrement dû au bonbon qu'il venait de manger. Elle sentit les mains de Drago l'enlacer. Et enfin répondre au baiser. Elle ouvrit les yeux en entendant une explosion…le feu d'artifice. Quand elle tourna les yeux vers lui, elle vit qu'il souriait de son sourire en coin.

« Je… »

Elle ne dit rien de plus et s'enfuit sans qu'il n'ait put faire un geste. Eh voilà elle avait perdu un ami, il n'allait sûrement pas lui faire confiance avant longtemps. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée.

« Je pensais que l'amitié qu'on avait mis en place effacerait l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi mais je me suis complètement trompée. Comme quoi on peut être la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard sans réussir quelque chose… »

Elle savait qu'il était là, autant en finir maintenant après tout !

« C'est toi qui a mis des barrières au début de l'année je te rappelle. C'est toi qui a dit que jamais tu ne coucherais avec moi, que jamais on ne serait amis, et beaucoup d'autres jamais. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et se mit à genou devant elle.

« Je t'aime. »

Hermione sourit, de son sourire le plus radieux. Elle se laissa glisser le long du fauteuil pour être à la hauteur de Drago. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur les joues d'Hermione. Et avec une douceur infinie il l'embrassa comme jamais.

« Ma belle il ne faut jamais dire jamais. »

**Fin**

Mdr voila pourquoi je n'ai pas mis de petit commentaire avant je voulais vous laisser la surprise XD

donc je crois qu'avec ce petit mot de trois lettres on ne peut pas être plus explicite...snif je l'aimais bien cette fic en plus ca fait bizarre puisque j'avais commencé Poudlard dans tous ses états en même temps...

dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé en générale et aussi votre opinion sur ce chap

une fic finie de plus...

mon petit cadeau de noël

bsxxx

Noyeux Joël

bonnes fêtes de fin d'année

Lavande


End file.
